Finding A New Chance At Happiness
by baerritosandtears
Summary: Regina is feeling alone and miserable after she brings Mary Margaret and Emma back to Storybrooke. After, she takes a stroll through the woods in hopes of clearing her head but instead she finds a little girl wandering alone. Regina takes the girl home in hopes of helping the child but maybe, just maybe, this little girl is going to be the one to help the former queen.(AU SEASON 2)
1. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time nor the characters**

Regina watched with tears pooling in her eyes as her son walked off with Emma and the Charmings. and his grandmother was back now and she was easily pushed back into the confines of his mind. They were all going to the diner to celebrate the fact that they were back. Though none of them thought to invite the one person that was responsible for bringing them back. The person who sucke in a cuse to make sure they could get through the well. Hate burned through her body but it was quickly swallowed by the grief she felt. She would be returning to that large house alone. Alone. She truly should be use to that feeling by now.

Without even a glance towards Gold the former queen walked out of his pawnshop. A small part of her wanted to go to the diner. Just to see what they would say to her but then she didn't want to deal with the rejection. She couldn't stand the thought of Henry sending her away again. So she went in the opposite direction and just walked. She didn't want to go home. No, the house was just too big for her to be there on her own. Memories were ready to pounce on her the moment she walked through that door so she simply walked in the other direction of her home. She found herself walking closer to the forest. She certainly wasn't dressed for a hike in the woods but she had nowhere else to go. With that thought that woman walked right into the waiting forest.

Everything was quiet and still inside of the forest. Night was settling around them and the forest animals were getting themselves ready for bed while others were waking up and preparing themselves for the night. The air was getting a bit cooler and it made the mayor, former mayor?, tug lightly at her jacket and hold it firmly around her as she continued walking aimlessly through the woods. Her heels dug into the dirt below her and a part of her wanted to use her magic to get her pair of boots or something but then she pictured the look on her son's face whenever she brought up her magic use. So she refined herself and continued to ruin her rather expensive shoes.

She wasn't sure how long she walked through the trees. She barely felt the cold anymore and it was dark all around her but she felt at peace. It was quiet here and she didn't have to deal with the townspeople out here. She didn't have to worry about the next time she would see her son and how he would react to it. No out here she was free to just be Regina. She didn't have to think of the pains of rejection out here. Here she could just walk and wonder in the solitude that it provided.

The mayor had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely noticed the fact that she was getting closer and closer to the town line. She only paused when she felt the familiar surge of magic around her. Her magic. She frowned paused as she grew close enough that she could simply walk right across the invisible line. The other side was more forest and it looked the same as this one but she knew for a fact that it wasn't the same. There was no magic on that side. No drama, no Charmings and maybe just maybe no rejection. She could cross right over into the land without magic and just be herself. She could be Regina. She could start over the right way and never have to step foot in this town again.

But that would mean she wouldn't be able to see Henry again. That very thought had her taking yet another step away from the line. But she hardly saw him now and a small part of her taunted that he would be much happier without her around and perhaps one day, a long day ahead in the future, she would be happy across the townline. At that thought she took a step closer towards the line.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there staring across the forest trying to make up her mind. Hoping that something would happen, anything, that would help her make up her mind in this sudden chance that sprung to her mind. She was taking another step closer towards the line of magic when she heard a crack of feet hitting sticks behind her. She whirled around and looked into the darkness around her. She could sense that someone else was out here with her and the thought of who it could be put the mayor on edge. "Show yourself."

The silence was around her was crippling as she awaited for whomever was out there to say something. Anything. When she didn't get a response she glared and straightened her posture. "I said show yourself."

This time a soft sniffle could be heard and a small girl stepped out from behind a tree. She was small, perhaps around the age 4 or 5, with a head full of dark brown curls. Since it was dark Regina couldn't tell what she was wearing but she had to assume it was dirty and rough around the edges just like the girl's girls.

Seeing that it was only a child Regina calmed herself and she lowered herself down so she was closer to the girl's height. "It's alright, dear. I won't harm you. Are you alone out here?"

The little girl nods her head slowly at that and she sniffed as she moved closer to the kind woman.

"How long have you been alone? Do you know where your parents are?" Regina questioned with a slight frown on her face. She knew for a fact that she hasn't seen this little girl before. And she knew just about everyone in this blasted town.

Once again the girl merely shook her head before she moved closer to Regina. She looked away from the woman's dark eyes only briefly so she could look at her skinned knee.

Following the girl's gaze, Regina winced when she took in the state of the girl's knees and the rest of her. She looked around the empty forest around her before she looked back to the small girl with a kind smile on her face. "How about we get out of this forest? I can take you to my house and we can get your knees fixed and get you into some warm clothes? How does that sound?"

The girl simply nods her head and she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the queen's neck indicating that she wanted to be picked up and carried.

Regina was a bit shocked by this touch, she hadn't been touched like this in such a long time, but she found herself wrapping her arms around the small girl and bringing her close to her before she was standing up with the girl in her arms. "Well then. Let's get out of here, little one." she waited for the girl to say something, anything, but all she did was rest her head on Regina's shoulder and snuggle into her warmth. "I'll take that as a yes."

The walk back to town was a silent one. Regina tried her best to get the little girl to speak to her but the little one wasn't saying anything. She merely buried her head into Regina's shoulder and snuggled further into her. So Regina stopped trying and she kept the little girl close to her as she braved the dark and chilly streets of Maine.

Once they arrived at her house she unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. She was finally able to get a proper look at the little girl in her arms. The small girl was gorgeous with big brown eyes, button nose and plump little lips. Her skin was probably a few tones darker than Regina's and her hair was a curly brown that seemed to be gold in some parts. She was wearing a ragged pair of jeans and a dark green light green shirt. No coat and only a pair of flats. The queen found herself frowning slightly at that and she had to wonder who just left the little girl to fend for herself in the woods in such poor attire.

She could feel the little girl's eyes on her so she forced the frown from her face and she said. "Let's get those knees looked at and then we can get some food into your belly. How does that sound?"

The little girl perked up at the mention of food and she nods her eagerly. A small smile coming to her lips.

"Excellent." Regina grins as she carried the girl upstairs to the bathroom. "How about we have a quick bath? Get you into some clean clothes and then get our food? That way you can get out of this clothes?" When the girl nods Regina went to work in preparing the little girl for the night. She started with cleaning up her scraped knees and putting bandaids on them, she wanted to use her magic to heal them but she was unsure of how the little one would react to that, once she was done with that she started up a bath and she took her time giving the girl a proper wash from head to toe. She noticed how the little girl seemed to be utterly relaxed in her care and it warmed the former evil queen's heart. She hadn't been this at ease with a child in what felt like years. It was nice.

Soon Regina had the little girl out of the tub and had her dressed in a pair of Henry's old pajamas with trucks all over them. She couldn't help but laugh at the girl's puckered up expression and she replied. "I promise we will find you something more your fancy tomorrow, little one." That seemed to appease the child and she was soon lifting up her arms showing that she wanted to be picked up once again. Regina had no problem with doing so and she carried the girl into her bedroom so she could braid her wet curls into two plaits. As she did so she started to sing a song her father use to sing to her when she was little. It was in his foreign tongue, the language of the southern lands in the Enchanted Forest, and she was sure that the little girl had come from those lands before the curse was cast. Her suspicions were correct because she could feel the girl swaying slightly in her arms as if she knew what Regina was singing about. So Regina continued singing, moving from one song to another as she made sure to untangle her curls before she braided the long curly locks. She was finishing up the last braid when she felt the little girl resting heavily against her. She looked at her and noticed that she was sleeping. A grin came to her face as she cradled the girl in her arms for a few moments longer before she laid her down on the side of bed so she could change into her pajamas.

Soon she was laying down in her darkened room with the small child still sleeping. She studied the child for a long time and she had to wonder where this little girl's parents were and just why her own heart fluttered whenever she looked at her. Those were things she would figure out tomorrow after a good nights sleep.

 _ **I do hope you all like this! Anyone have any guesses on who the little girl is and just who her parents are? Your guesses and opinions would be lovely! The love interest in the story will be added soon. Just don't want to spoil anything for anyone XD**_


	2. Stay

**Alright here's the next chapter! I do hope you guys like it. As always review and tell me guys what you're thinking or just leave some constructive criticism.**

 **I don't own OUAT.**

Regina woke the next morning to a pair of little fingers poking at her chest. She was a bit confused at first as to just who was touching her like this but then she remembered what had happened the night and a soft grin came to her face as she opened her eyes. "Well, good morning."

The little girl offered a shy smile before she snuggled up to the woman who had saved her from the woods. She liked snuggling up to the woman. She felt safe and she smelled really good too.

Regina missed having a little one that kiss close to her, hell she missed anyone actually being this close to her, so she enjoyed the snuggling a bit longer. After a few minutes of them just laying there together Regina finally said. "How about we get ready for the day and then get some breakfast?" She planned on finding out more about the girl before she decided what she should do with her. She hoped that the girl had simply gotten separated from her parents but deep in her gut Regina knew that wasn't the case. A small, very small, part of her was hoping that she would actually be able to keep the little girl. This big house was lonely know that Henry refused to come see her. Just thinking about her son made her close her eyes and take in a deep breath to keep the tears from falling.

The curly haired child sensed her distress and she placed a comforting hand on her cheek and gave a gentle pat.

Opening her eyes the former mayor looked to the girl with a kind smile. "Thank you, darling. Now let's get you ready for the day. I have some more clothes that could probably fit you but I do think we should get you some things of your today." she was standing up and gathering the little girl into her arms. At getting the little girl's nod of approval Regina took her into the bathroom and got them both ready for the day. Soon they were both dressed, Regina in a nice dark blue dress and the little girl wearing a pair of Henry's old overalls and a short sleeved purple shirt, and were ready for the day. Regina was taking the french braids out of the little one's hair when she said. "What shall we have for breakfast?" she was still trying her best to get the little girl to speak to her. She wasn't sure if she was mute or still scared or perhaps she didn't know how to talk. She was starting to consider taking her to see Dr. Hopper. She frowned at herself when she realized that she was getting too far ahead of herself. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to keep the little girl with her or if she would even want to stay here with her.

Once the girl's curls were free and bouncy she turned so she was looking at Regina and she grins as she lifted her arms to be picked up once again. She was soon in Regina's arms and being carried downstairs and into the kitchen. She didn't like being put down at the table but she didn't make a move to get up once Regina started to gather food for them to eat.

Regina decided on making oatmeal and cut up fruit for them both to eat. Once she had the water on the stove she turned so she was looking to the little girl. "I do believe we should have a little chit chat, dear. Can you tell me how old you are?"

The curly haired girl nods and she held up four fingers.

Regina blinked when she got a response from the girl and she grins as she said. "Four years old. My what a big girl you are." she smiles at the girl's shy smile and she asked. "Can you tell me your name, darling? It would be easier for me to call you something besides little one or darling.."

The little girl bit her bottom lip and considered this. She gripped a strand of her hair and she tugged gently on the strand to look at the color before she pointed at the golden brown color of it.

Regina's brow bunched together at that and she studied her actions. "Hair? Harriet.." at getting a negative shake from her head she studied the strand of hair she was pointing at. "Brown?" Another negative shake. "Gold..?" she got a postive shake at that but the girl kept pointing at her hair. "Gold..Goldie? Goldie locks? You were Goldielocks in the enchanted forest?"

It was close enough for the little girl so she nods her head.

Slowly the pieces were coming together for the former mayor. Her being Goldielocks would explain the curls and of the course the fact she was alone in the woods. She knew the story rather well and she had to wonder what happened to the 'bears' in the story. "And the three bears? The mama and papa and baby bear? Where you staying with them during the curse?"

Goldielocks nods her head once again and she ducked her head so she was looking down at her hands.

"What happened to them? Why where you wandering about alone, darling?" Regina moved forward so she was standing in front of the little girl. She sighed as the girl didn't respond. "Goldi, I just want to help you find your family. Don't you want to see them again?"

Goldie looked up to Regina with tear filled eyes and she shook her head quickly as she reached for Regina. "Stay.." her voice a bit raspy from lack of use but her word was clear.

Regina's eyes went wide at finally hearing the girl's voice. She lifted her up into her arms and she hugged her close as she whispered. "You can stay with me, dear." She held the girl close as she inhaled the scent of the shampoo in her hair. She could tell that the girl was doing the same and it made her heart flutter in a way that it hadn't in such a long time. Maybe..maybe she could be happy with this. She might not have Henry and she wasn't going to give up on him since he was her son after all but she was done trying to chase after him. She would let him come to her own terms. And waiting for whenever that to happen would be much more bearable with this sweet little girl in her arms.

They stayed like that until the kettle went off, making them both jump slightly in the process. Regina placed the little girl down on the chair and she turned to the stove so she could pour the hot water into the bowls of waiting oatmeal. "Once we get done eating I do believe we should go and get you clothes and other things so you'll be more comfortable here. How does that sound?" When she didn't get a response from the girl she looked over her shoulder and saw that she was nodding. Regina raised a brow at this but didn't comment on it and merely finished making their breakfast. She had hoped that Goldie would start talking now but she figured baby steps were better than no steps at all.


	3. Puppy!

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter. Much longer than the previous one so yay! Sorry it took so long to get out I had a total brain fart and couldn't get the chapter to flow the way I needed it to. Anywho I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Perhaps try and guess who the girl's parents are? XD**

 **To answer question guest reviewer yes the picture of the little girl is Goldie. It's Madison Pettis and she's who I'm picturing whenever I write Goldie.**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.**

After breakfast Regina got Goldie cleaned up and she redid her hair since the girl started tugging at loose strands. Regina realized that the little girl liked the braids more so she sat the little girl between her legs and she braided two little plaits in her hair. It took a little bit of time but the smile on Goldie's face was well worth the extra minutes. She got her coat on and then she grabbed one of Henry's old jackets for Goldie.

"First things first we should go shopping and get you some things to wear. Then perhaps some toys. I'm sure you want something else besides the cars and dinosaurs that Henry left behind and then.." she paused as she grabbed her keys and the little girl's hand. "And then I have an appointment with Archie. I would skip it but I think I should talk to him and while we talk you can play with his dog Pongo."

Goldie grins brightly at the mention of a dog and she nods her head eagerly. All of that sounded like loads of fun to the girl. She had never been clothes shopping nor has she been shopping for toys of her own and to top it all off she would be able to play with a dog afterwards! It was almost nirvana for her.

Regina was all smiles when she noticed how happy the curly haired toddler seemed to be. "Seems to me like we have an agenda, little miss. Let's start our grand adventure." she opened up the door only to stop when she felt the tug to her hand. She looked to the little girl and saw that she wanted to picked up. Regina was once again smiling as she lifted the small girl into her arms and she placed her on her hip. "Alright. Let's go."

With that Regina carried the little girl over to the car. She buckled her up in the backseat, making a mental note to get a proper car seat for her at the store, before she got into the front seat. She buckled up and she looked behind her to make sure that Goldie was okay. "Ready?"

Goldie nods her head quickly and she grins at the kind woman that took her into her home.

"Then let's get going." Regina said with a soft smile. She pulled out of the driveway and was soon driving down her street and then turning onto Main Street. She drove until she got to the children's boutique which was the one store in town that actually had decent clothes for children. It was the only place she would shop for Henry when he was younger. The pain of not having her son with her set in as she parked her car but she soon pushed that pain to the side, like she did with most of her pain, and she focused on the child that was with her now. She got out of the car and then she gathered the small child into her arms after opening up the side door to get her out of the car. "Ready to shop, darling?"

The curly haired child had nothing but excitement in her eyes as she nods her head eagerly. She was nearly bouncing up and down in the woman's arms as she gestured towards the window of the shop where she caught sight of a pretty pink and white dress.

Regina grins at the child's obvious happiness and she walked into the store. She knew that most of the town didn't want her around, hell they were pretty obvious with their feelings for her, so she was surprised when the owner of the shop greeted her with a smile and no suspicion in her eyes. She found herself smiling right back at the woman and offering her own hello's. She then realized that the plumb woman behind the counter had worked in her castle. Her husband had also been one of her black knights.

The woman came over to the former Evil Queen and the little girl on her hip. "Is there anything I can help you with, your Majesty?"

Regina's brow rose at the woman, not use to someone just coming over to talk to her, but she quickly gathered herself and she offered the woman a polite smile. "No thank you, dear. I'm just getting basic clothing for the little one here." She tickled Goldie's side and grins as the girl squirmed and giggled in her grasp.

"Yes of course, your Majesty." The woman gave a quick bow and turned around.

"Wait.." Regina waited until the woman turned and was looking at her. "Just call me Regina. I am not the queen here nor am I the mayor anymore."

"Regina then. If we are exchanging pleasantries than you can just call me Sarah." The plump woman said with a kind smile on her face. "And if you need any help at all please just tell me. I'll be right up at the desk."

Regina nods her head and she looked down to the small girl before she looked to Sarah. "I suppose I could use some help then. I'm not sure what size she wears and I want clothes that will fit her just well."

"Let's bring her right back to the fitting room and I can take her measurements and perhaps show you some of the new clothing we just got in? I bet she'll look just lovely in pinks and yellows. Especially with those curls." Sarah said with a kind smile as she looked to the former queen.

Regina grins at the woman and she nods as she adjusted Goldie on her hip and then followed Sarah to the back rooms.

The duo spent nearly an hour in the store and actually had a good time. Goldie got everything measured and then the little girl was able to actually pick out her own clothes and shoes that she would want to wear. Regina was willing to spoil the girl and got her whatever dress, shirt and jeans that the girl desired. Which truly wasn't that much. She only wanted a few things and once she had those things picked out she went right back into Regina's arms and let the woman get the essentials that she would need. Soon enough the duo were leaving with their hands filled with bags and smiles on their faces.

Regina decided to just leave her car in the parking space, as well as their bags, so they could walk to Archie's office for her appointment. Regina was mostly silent during their short walk over to the building that held the former cricket's office. She didn't say anything until she got to the door with the man's name on it. She took in a slow breath and knocked on the door with her free hand while her other hand shifted the little girl on her hip.

Archie came to the door only a few moments later and he grins at seeing his patient. "Good afternoon Regina. Right on time and it seems you have a companion.." he noticed the little girl on the queen's hip and he was instantly curious as to who the girl was.

Regina noticed his curious glance at Goldie and she cleared her throat as she let herself into the room. She placed Goldie down and she pointed out Pongo. "See I told you there was a dog. Go ahead and play with him while I sit over here."

Goldie looked towards the resting dog and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Puppy!" She rushed over to the dog and she sat down on her bottom and started to pet his back eagerly.

Regina's grin was bright when she realized that Goldie had finally said another word. She was so focused on watching the little girl play that she didn't notice Archie until the man cleared his throat. She jumped slightly and a sheepish smile came to her face before she was moving over to sit down on the couch. She sat there for a few minutes and waited for him to say something but she knew that he always let her speak first. She liked that about the cricket. He never pushed her and he let her rant and rave when she needed to. It was nice having someone that would actually listen to her. After a few more moments of silence she finally sighed and she said. "I know you are curious. Do ask what you wish so we can get on with the rest of my appointment."

"What's her name?"

"I'm not sure what her name is here but in our world her name is Goldilocks. But I'm not sure if that's her real name."

"She hasn't told you her name?"

Regina sighed as she shook her head. "She doesn't speak. She's only said stay and puppy. She doesn't talk." she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know she's four and that whoever she was with. The bears? They just left her to wander around the woods on her own. I don't know where they are but I know I am not letting her go back to them." her tone turning hard as she gave Archie a fierce look to the therapist.

He quickly lifted his hands up in a way of surrender and he said. "Regina. Calm down. I am not telling you in anyway to send her back to the people that obviously left her behind. I am curious as to what you are going to do with her. Did you alert Sheriff Swan?" he knew bringing up the blonde was a tricky move and he could only hope that Regina would blow up at him...or blow him up.

Regina's lip curled at the mention of Emma Swan and she hissed. "Why? So she and her idiot parents can take another child away from me? I found the girl in the forest and I am going to keep her and make sure that she is save. She is mine." she wasn't sure why she felt so strongly about her statement in that moment but she knew that it was true. She was not going to let that merry band of idiots take away this child.

"Regina..Calm down." Archie said as he leaned forward in his chair so he could be closer to the queen. He wanted to place a soothing hand on her shoulder but he knew better when it came to touching her. He also knew better than to say that the little girl being taken wouldn't happen but Henry was proof of that. He sighed softly as he said. "I only brought it up because Emma is the sheriff and the little girl, Goldie, was left abandoned and a report should be made. Then we could find the people who cared for her and maybe her parents.."

"So what they can take her away from me as well? I am not going to let that happen! I am tired of things being taken away from me. Of the possibility of happiness being taken away from me. I was out in the forest that night because I was tired of all of it. I was so damn tired and I asked for a sign..for something to tell me not to do it and she just showed up. What if she is my chance at happiness, Archie? I already lost Henry.." her son's name coming out in a choked whisper before her tears slowly started to fall.

Archie quickly grabbed the tissue box and he passed it to her. He had a million and one questions and wasn't sure where to start. He didn't want to upset Regina anymore than she already was but he knew they were getting somewhere and he wanted to go forward before she shut him out again. "I do understand what your worries, Regina. Believe me I do." he wanted to press on with telling Emma but he knew that she would shut down and probably leave if he did so. Instead he focused on what else she said. "What were you doing in the forest? What kind of sign where you looking for?"

Regina started to ring her fingers together and she considered what she should say to him. The truth? She sighed softly as she said. "I was upset. Everyone was so happy that Snow and where back and they just left me there. I was the one that brought them back and yet they left to go celebrate. They just didn't care and I've been trying so hard." she felt more tears well in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "So I started to walk and I kept walking and walking until I got to the line that separates our forest from the rest of it. I knew if I crossed the line that I would be able to start over. To get away from all of this..pain."

"And Henry.." Archie offered softly.

"Yes and Henry. I thought I would give him what he wanted. The chance to be with his new family without having to worry about the Evil Queen swooping in and ruining their happy endings.."

"Regina. Henry wouldn't want that. You are his mother and he loves you."

Regina snorted at that and she shook her head. "He loves me. He loves me and yet I get left behind after I sucked in that curse for his birth mother and that damn Snow White. He loves me and yet I haven't gotten a call nor a text from any of them to see if I'm alright after everything that happens." She was shaking her head slowly as the tears finally started to fall. "I just wanted to get away from the rejection and the pain and I said, I hoped, that something would happen to help me decide what I should do and that was when I found her. She just walked right up to me and I..I just knew.." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards the little girl playing with the now more alert dog.

"Knew what?"

"That she was the sign. That I was meant to stay here in this town. If not for Henry but for her. And you wanting me to tell just for that woman can ruin this for me is not going to happen. Goldie is staying with me."

Goldie looked when she realized that Regina was talking about her and she noticed the tears on the woman's cheeks. She frowned as she stood up and she walked over to where the adults were seated. She climbed up onto the couch and moved herself so she was in the woman's lap. She snuggled right up to her and she hugged her tightly.

Regina blinked in shock as Goldie got into her lap and she wrapped her arms around the girl. She held her close and she buried her face in her hair and breathed in her scent before she lifted her head up to see Archie looking at her. She sighed softly as she whispered. "I am going to take her home. Perhaps we could meet again at the end of the week?"

Archie had watched their interaction and he knew not to push one with this meeting. "Yes of course, Regina. Friday afternoon?"

Regina was standing and shifting the girl to her hip and held her close. "Friday afternoon." she went to the door and paused at the door. She turned so she was looking towards Archie. "Thank you for seeing me, Archie. I do appreciate it. Just as I appreciate it if you keep everything just between us."

"Yes of course Regina. Doctor-Patient confidentiality. I won't speak of anything that we discuss during our time together." He promised as he offered her a kind smile. He turned the smile to Goldie. "Thank you for spending time with Pongo. I'm sure he can't wait to see you again."

Goldie giggled softly and buried her face in Regina's shoulder as she waved to both Archie and the dog.

Regina grins at that and with that she walked out of the office and down the stairs. Once she was out of the building she walked back to her car. She frowned slightly as she noticed the looks she was getting and she walked a bit faster to her car. "Let's go home, Goldie."

What Regina didn't notice was the woman and man in the shadows of the alley next to building. Both of them watching her with curiosity and perhaps anger in their eyes. Waiting until Regina got into the strange metal contraption and drove away. before they started to speak.

"I didn't know she had a child.."

"She doesn't. I don't know who that girl is but I'm going to find out."

"Does our plan change then? Our agreement?"

"Oh no my dear. We are still going to get what we both want. The plan is still in motion."


	4. Mary Poppins

Alrighty! Here is the new chapter! Things are starting to pick up now so I hope you guys enjoy it! As always read and review. I love hearing you guys opinions.

I don't own OUAT nor the characters.

Everything had been almost normal the new few days for Regina and Goldie. They stayed in the house and did various things together. Regina taught Goldie how to bake cookies and brownies, they played games together and Goldie seemed to paint the most. So they would sit together in the backyard and paint on the easels that Regina had used her magic to conjure for them. Regina had only gotten a few text from her son but the hurt lessened since she wasn't alone. She had this adorable little girl that seemed to adore her and enjoyed having her around. It was nice to be wanted and cared for again.

They were currently in the backyard painting some flowers in Regina's garden when Regina heard the familiar sound of the yellow bug in her driveway. She frowned slightly as she tried to figure out why Emma was here. Perhaps Henry wanted to visit her? That thought had Regina standing up and offering her hand to goldie. "I do believe we should take a snack break. Let's get ourselves some animal crackers and juice then we can return to our painting?"

Goldie grins eagerly at that and she dropped her paintbrush to her easel and grabbed Regina's hand. She skipped alongside the older woman as they went into the back door that lead to the kitchen. With Regina's help she climbed up into the stool and got herself situated.

Regina finally heard the knock on the door. Her heart was fluttering but she hid her nerves as she kissed Goldie's head and placed her snack down in front of her. "I'll be right back,dear." she turned on her heels and went to the front door. She smoothed down her t-shirt and realized how underdress she was in her t-shirt covered in red and dark purple paint and jeans. She didn't have the time to go change and it would be pointless when she would be going right back to painting when she was done talking with the saviour. She finally pulled open the door and she frowned when she noticed that Henry was not with the blonde. Instead it was the two idiots. Her guard was instantly up and she was glaring slightly at the woman. "What is the meaning of this ?"

"Where were you last night?"

Regina frowned slightly at her harsh question and she replied. "I was home."

"All day?" Emma asked with a frown on her face.

"Yes..Wait no. I had an appointment yesterday." Regina said as her arms crossed under her chest. "What is the meaning of this?"

"An appointment with who?" Charming asked as he moved to his daughter's side.

"And what is on your shirt?" Snow asked with a frown as she finally took in what her step-mother was wearing.

"What is with the twenty questions? Is there are reason you all are here wasting my time?" The former mayor snapped as she looked to the three before.

"Just answer the questions Regina." Emma huffed as she shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

Regina sneered before she took in a calming breath. "Paint is on my shirt. You caught in the middle of painting. I had an appointment with Archie yesterday at 5pm. Then I came home for dinner. Now may you please answer my questions."

Emma was a bit surprised that Regina even cooperated but as soon as she heard that she had seen Archie yesterday the blonde was wincing. "Regina..Archie is dead.."

Regina's lips parted in shock and she shook her head slowly. "No. I just spoke to him yesterday. We..we were suppose to meet again tomorrow for another session.'

"How long have you been having sessions with Archie?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern." Regina snapped as she glared at her. She shifted on her feet when something came to mind. She started to glare as she looked to Emma. "You're here because you think I did it aren't you?"

Emma shakes her head. "Only checking all the loose ends. There was an eye witness that said they saw you leaving Archie's place last night. And earlier that day you seemed upset."

Regina snarled slightly at hearing she was being accused of this. "I was upset because of the session. After I left Archie's at six I went straight home and had dinner and I didn't leave."

"Well someone saw you leaving Archie's place at nine. Any reason why they would say that?"'

"Because someone is dead and the first person they point to in this town is me." Regina snapped as she looked to Charming. She looked back to Emma. "I didn't do this."

"Regina. We are going to need proof of that and since no one can say that you were here all night then there is n-" She stopped talking when a small girl showed up behind Regina. The girl had to be around three or four with a head full of curly locks and a soft frown on her little face. She looked an awfully like Regina with that frown on her face.

"There is what?" Regina said with a frown when Emma stopped talking. She looked down to where Emma and the two idiots were staring and she sighed seeing that Goldie must have finished her snack. She lifted the girl up into her arms and she held her close.

"Whose child is that?" Emma asked with a soft frown on her face.

"None of your concern. She has been staying with me since you all returned from the Enchanted Forest. Since some of us don't leave small children unattended." she tossed a glare at all three of them before she continued. "I can assure you that I have been home all night."

"Could you perhaps come down to the station and answer a few questions then. Both of you?" Charming asked with a frown.

"No. We have a painting to finish. After our appointment with Archie we came home and had macaroni and cheese for dinner and then watched Lilo and Stitch until it was Goldie's bedtime at 7:45. Though she didn't fall asleep until nearly 8:30. Someone roped me into reading them a rather long story." she tickled Goldie's stomach gently.

The small girl laughed and she squirmed in her arms. "Mary Poppins!"

"Then I retired for the night and fell asleep at about 10. Since I knew I would be up early with this one." she bounced the little girl up and down in her lap. "Any more questions sheriff?"

Emma was studying the girl silently as Regina spoke and only looked to the mayor when her name was said. She nods her head slowly as she said. "No. No more questions. We'll be in touch." She grabbed onto her parents and guides them away. She heard Regina turning back into her house and slamming the door behind her.

"You can't seriously believe that Regina is innocent." Charming said as they walked to the car.

"And you can't seriously believe that Regina is guilty. Just because someone saw her there doesn't mean anything. She said she was here with that kid then I believe her. You know how people in this town are. First sign of trouble they blame Regina. Maybe Ruby only thought she saw Regina."

Charming merely huffed as he glanced back to the house. "I don't know, Emma. I don't believe here. That kid..something is going on."

"You really think Regina is using that kid as a cover?" Emma asked with a roll of her eyes as she got into the front seat of her car.

The prince and princess got into the car and Charming spoke once more. "I think that we know Regina better than you do, Emma. That she is probably up to something and you can't trust her. We need to find out what's going on with her and that little girl."'

"Or we could focus on who killed Archie.." Emma said with an eye roll as she started up the car and started to drive. She noticed that her mother was being oddly silent and she peeked at her through the rearview mirror. "What are you thinking about Mary Margaret?"

Snapping out of her thoughts the short haired brunette looked towards her daughter as she said. "That the little girl looks like Regina quite a bit. That maybe Regina didn't do this..I do doubt she would do anything to risk Henry or that little girl but like your father said we know Regina. We know her tricks and this could be one of them."

Emma nods slowly at that and she frowned as she said. "Well I think we need to get a second opinion on the matter." she turned onto main street and kept going.

"And who would that be?"

"Gold."


	5. Promise?

**Sorry for taking a while to update! Busy few weeks with packing and moving and school work. But here's the next chapter and the chapter for my other story should be up soonish!**

 **As always leave any thoughts in a review!**

 **I don't own OUAT**

Goldie was seated on the kitchen counter with a happy smile on her face. It was dinner time and she was helping Regina with cooking their meal that night. Spaghetti and meatballs. Regina had put Goldie in charge of making the meatballs which meant she got to smash and roll the meat that Regina gave to her. The little girl was having a grand time with it and she was giggling and bobbing her head to the music that was playing on the radio. She liked spending time with Regina. She liked living with the woman and she wondered if this was how a mommy acted? Where mommies suppose to paint with their daughters and brush their hair and help them make meatballs? If so then Goldie was glad that she had finally found a nice mommy. The one she had before was mean to her all the time and made her sleep in a bed that hurt and eat nasty food. Just thinking about her other family had her pouting a bit as she rolled up another meatball for their spaghetti.

She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Regina's lips kissing at her forehead and her smile was once again back on her face and the little girl was giggling again as she worked on her meatballs.

"After we get done eating how about we watch a movie together? I think you'll like Toy Story." Regina said as she checked on the sauce that she handmade.

Goldie nods her head eagerly at that and she giggles as she placed the finished meatball in the pan with the others. She was running out of meat so she knew that she was almost done with her task. Suddenly she heard someone at the door. She frowned as Regina tensed and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back,dear. You sit right there." She turned the saucepan down and she made sure that Goldie was secure with where she was seated before she went to the front door to see who it was, though she had a feeling just who was waiting for her.

Goldie sat there with a slight frown on her face before she focused on what she had been doing. She continued making her meatballs and only tensed when she heard the angry voices coming from the front room. She nibbled her bottom lip as she placed the not so round meatball in the pan and listened the best she could.

"I didn't do this!"

"I saw it with my own eyes Regina!"

"Please..let's not do this the hard way…"

"Where is the girl?"

Goldie's brown eyes went wide and she looked down to the ground, that looked rather far from where she was seated, and she started to wiggle towards it. She had to get down and help Regina. She could tell that she was in trouble. She managed to get down all on her own but before she could get anywhere the two people from earlier came into the room. The woman with very short black hair and the blond man. They walked over to her and the black haired woman knelt down so she was looking at her. Goldie stepped back from and pressed herself against the counter.

"Hey there. No need to be scared. We're going to take you somewhere safe okay?" The black haired woman said. "I'm Mary Margaret and this is my husband David. Can I have your name?"

Goldie stared at the woman before she was looking past her, trying to see where Regina had went. She could hear her talking to someone else, well yelling really, and it was all very upsetting for her. She didn't want to talk to these people. She wanted Regina.

Mary Margaret shared a look with David when she realized just how scared the little girl seemed. She looked around the kitchen and noticed that they had interrupted dinner. She started to feel a little bad but then she remembered what Regina had done to Archie and she pushed any other feelings aside. "How about we clean up your hands and then we can go get something eat?"

Goldie shook her head and grasped her hands tightly in front of her. She wanted her meatballs. She wanted the spaghetti that Regina was cooking. She wanted Regina. A cry built in her throat and soon tears followed. She was going to bolt again when she heard the familiar click of heels. She shoved past Mary Margaret and David and she rushed into the waiting arms of Regina.

"Shh shh it's going to be alright, Goldie. It's okay, dear." She whispered as she hugged the trembling girl close. She glared at every single member of the Charming family. How dare they accuse her of this? How dare they scare her child? Her child..? Her own thought had her reeling and she struggled to calm herself down as her mind raced.

Goldie was stilling crying against her shoulder and she breathed out. "No go. I wanna stay with you. Please. I want to stay with you." it was the most she had ever spoken to the woman but she thought if she said it all she wouldn't have to go. Regina had promised she could stay with her. She promised!

Regina broke at those words and she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl. "It's only for a little while. I swear it, G-Goldie. Just a little while. I'll come back for you. I promise." she managed to get out without crying. She couldn't look at the others in the room. She had her attention focused on the little girl she was holding. "

"Promise?" Goldie questioned as she pulled back so she could look at the older woman.

Regina couldn't say it again because she wasn't sure she would be able to get out of this. She knew that she didn't kill Archie but the princess and the prince and their spawn all believed that she killed him. Which meant the whole town backed them. She was going to be taken away from Goldie..from Henry. Oh god what did Henry think? She took in a shuddering breath and she held the girl close for a few moments before she let her go. "Go ahead to Mary Margaret, dear."

Goldie sniffed softly as she looked from Regina and towards the straight haired woman. She gave Regina a watery frown before she slowly let go of her and walked over to where the couple was standing. She snuffled again as she kept her eyes on Regina. She watched as the blonde woman went over to Regina and grasped her forearm and led her out of the room. Goldie fought back a whimper and the urge to ran after her was strong but she remained with Mary Margaret and David.

Mary Margaret felt horrible for pulling the two apart but she knew that this was what was best for the little girl. Regina clearly hadn't changed or perhaps she regressed. The schoolteacher wasn't sure what had happened but she did know that Henry and Goldie would be better off without Regina. "Come on, sweetie, let's get your hands washed and then we can go to Granny's? Henry should be waiting for us. I bet he'd be happy to meet you."

Goldie said nothing in response and let the woman move her over to the kitchen sink and she watched as David tossed out the food they had been preparing. As she scrubbed her little hands she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as the meatballs she had worked so hard on went into the garbage. She didn't want to go with these people. She wanted Regina.


	6. Cries

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always tell me what you guys are thinking...A bit of a shocker in this chapter..**

 **I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them.**

Goldie sat on the couch in the small apartment with her stuffed rabbit clutched tightly in her grasp. She hadn't spoken a word to Mary Margaret or David and she didn't plan on doing so. She just wanted to be back with Regina. She wanted to be back at the house with Regina and they would eat their spaghetti together and then Regina would keep reading Charlotte's Web with her. But no. She was here with the short haired woman and her husband and Regina was gone. The little girl was scared and she wanted to go home. She wanted Regina. She sniffed softly at her thoughts and she held her stuffed rabbit close to her chest.

Mary Margaret heard the snuffle from the young girl and she sighed softly as she looked to her husband. They were both in the kitchen area of the small apartment and were waiting for Henry to return so they could go down to Granny's and have some dinner. Emma was still at the station questioning Regina and David would join her as soon as his dinner break was over.

"I'm going to try and talk her again."

"Snow, she isn't responding to any of this. Maybe it's something Regina did to her?" The blond man reasoned as he looked to his wife.

Mary Margaret raised a brow at that and she replied. "Regina wouldn't do anything to harm a child, David. She seemed to really care about the girl and the girl just seems scared.." she moved over the counter and over to the couch where the young girl was seated. She knelt down in front of her and she offered her a kind smile. "I know you must be terribly scared right now, Goldie. But I promise you everything is going to be okay."

Goldie merely stared at her and then looked back down to her rabbit.

Mary Margaret went to say something else but the door swung open and in walked Henry and Red. The princess stood and went over to greet her grandson and best friend.

"So that's the little girl my mom had?" Henry asked after getting his hug from his grandmother. He was looking at the curly haired girl before looking back to the older woman.

"Yes. Her name is Goldie."

"Like Goldielocks? That's cool." Henry said with a smile. He stepped from behind his grandma and went over to sit down beside the little girl. "Hi I'm Henry. Your Goldie yeah?"

Goldie looked up to Henry. She's seen his picture in Regina's house and the older woman would talk about him sometimes. She was always sad when she talked about Henry. She didn't want to talk to someone who made Regina sad so she turned her body away from him and she focused on twisting the ribbon on her stuffed rabbit.

Henry frowned as he turned away from him and he looked up to see what his grandparents thought. When they shrugged their shoulders he sighed and stood up so he could grab what he needed so they could go get dinner.

Mary Margaret went over Goldie and she said. "Come on, Goldie. We are going to get dinner at Granny's have you had Granny's before?"

Goldie says nothing in response as she stood up and smoothed down her dress and went to the door where she grabbed her shoes and slipped them onto her feet and then grabbed her jacket and waited by the door.

The adults in the room shared a look though Henry was the first one to speak. "Mom would always have me get my shoes and jacket on and wait by the door so we could leave it." His voice going a bit soft as he thought about his mother. He was confused of his feelings of her and what Emma said that she did. He didn't want to believe but Emma said that she saw his mother killing Archie. How could magic lie like that? A small part of him hoped it was all a mistake. He really did.

Soon they were all ready and leaving the apartment so they could go to Granny's. They settled in their usual spots and got Goldie a booster chair so she could sit comfortable.

"Look at you." Granny said with a smile as she walked over to Goldie. She ruffled the girl's hair before she placed down the color page and crayons. "You want your usual,little one?"

Goldie shook her head at that and she pointed to where the picture of spaghetti and meatballs and then looked up to Granny with a bright smile on her face.

"Gotcha." She wrote it down before she looked towards the others at the table that was staring at her. "What?"

"I take it Regina's been here with the little girl?" David said with a frown. He had to wonder why Granny nor Red told them about this.

"Of course she has. She's been about town a few times last week. She had to get some shopping down and then they could come before or after her appointments with . Now what do you guys want to eat?"

They all gave their orders to the older woman and watched as she walked away to put them in leaving the table in silence.

"I didn't know m-..Regina was seeing .." Henry said with a little frown on his face. "Why?"

"To talk to him I suppose." Mary Margaret replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Goldie was coloring away at the drawing of a dragon on her coloring sheet. "She cries a lot." she said softly as she continued drawing. "Talks about things and sometimes i have to play with the puppy in the hallway cause says she needs to talk about things without little ears." she tapped her hand against her ears before she went back to her crayons.

Henry was a bit surprised that Goldie had even talked to them but hearing what she had to say made his heart ache. What kind of things did his mom talk about made her cry? "What kind of things?"

"Sometimes she cries about her daddy. She misses him or her mother. She cries about someone named Daniel too." Goldie said with a frown as she looked up to Mary Margaret. She heard bits and pieces of the story and it made her angry with the woman before her. "And sometimes she cries about Henry." she looked towards the boy with the same frown before she looked back down at her coloring page. "She does that a lot."

Henry ducked his head at hearing that and he twisted at his fingers as his own eyes clouded with tears. "Oh."

Goldie looked up to him when she heard him before she looked away. She wasn't even sure why she spoke but she was glad that she did. She glanced around the diner before she looked back to Mary Margaret and David. "When can I go home?"

"As soon as we find your parents." David reasoned with a firm nod of his head.

Goldie frowned at that and she tilted her head to the side. "My mommy is gone and my daddy..he's.." she stopped talking and she shook her head slowly.

"He's what, Goldie?"

"I don't want to talk about." Goldie said with a frown on her face.

"Please? It will help us find him so we can get you home." David continued as he looked to the little girl.

"I want to go home to Regina." She muttered as she dropped her crayon on the table. "My mommy had to go away. Daddy said it was for my protection and then daddy had to send me and sissy away for our protection. I'm tired of protection."

Mary Margaret tilted her head at this newfound information. "Sissy? You have a sister? And where did you daddy send you?"

Goldie realized that she had said impossibly too much and she shook her head quickly. "I can't say."

Mary Margaret glanced at her husband and then she was moving out from behind the table so she could kneel down in front of the little girl. "Goldie. Please. We just want to help you. Let us help you."

"If I tell you will you take me back to Regina? I just want to be with Regina." Goldie whispered as her large brown eyes welled with tears and she looked towards the short haired woman.

"I'll let you see her,sweetie. But I'm not sure if you will be able to stay with her." Mary Margaret said as she wiped at the little girl's tears.

Goldie considered that silently before she was slowly nodding her head. "Daddy had to send me away cause the mean guards were trying to take me. He used his magic to send me away through his hat and then I was in the forest. I found the bears and I stayed there then the smoke came and I woke up here in this town with the bears again."

"A hat..Wait Goldie, your dad..he has a magical hat?" Henry asked with wide eyes as he started to put the pieces together.

"Yes. He uses it to travel all over." Goldie said with a soft sigh as she looked down to her hands.

The Charmings shared a look of clear disbelief on their faces and Mary Margaret was the first to speak. "Goldie, your daddy is here in Storybrooke."

"Really!?" Goldie asked with wide eyes.

"Really and his name is Jefferson."


	7. Daddy!

**Sorry for taking so long to update! School and work has been kicking my butt. But I've had some time and managed to finish this chapter. I hope you guys like it. As always leave a message and tell me what you guys are thinking!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

"He's not still in that scary place? I want him. I want to see my daddy. Is my sister with him? I want to see Gracie and my daddy." Goldie said eagerly as she started to wiggle out of the booster seat she had been put in so she could grab her coat.

"Goldie. Calm down." Mary Margaret said as she placed a comforting hand on the little girl. "We will take you to see your father but you have to be patient." Truthfully Snow wasn't all the comfortable with going back to the place where she had been held hostage what seemed like only a few weeks ago.

Goldie tossed her a glare but she settled back in her chair. "Why? I want to see him now." She missed her daddy and her big sister. She had no idea that they were in this town with her and now that knew he was here she wanted to see him.

"Well,we have to go find him." David said. He wasn't sure if Jefferson was even in town. He hadn't seen or heard from the man since he had went to him for help in trying to get his wife and daughter from the Enchanted Forest.

Goldie frowns as she crossed her arms under her chest. She couldn't have Regina and now these people were telling her that she couldn't have daddy and her big sister. She didn't like them very much.

Henry could see that Goldie was getting upset and he tried his best to make her happy again. "Hey. I bet my grandpa will find them. Then can you go with her dad and your sister." And maybe she would stay away from his mom..from Regina. He frowned at himself. No,he was not jealous of the little girl because she was spending time with his mom. Wasn't he?

Goldie looked up to Henry and frowned as she said. "And Regina? I want to see her too."

"I'm not sure that would be best." Mary Margaret finally said after everyone remained silent. "Your daddy might not want you to be around Regina, Goldie."

Goldie glared at the other woman and she whispered. "Just cause you don't want me around her that doesn't mean my daddy will" she started to wiggle about in her seat and soon she was free she was slipping to the ground and making a mad dash for the door. She would find her daddy herself and then make him take her to see Regina. She was running to the door just as Mary Margaret grabbed her around the waist and lifted the girl into her arms. "Put me down! I want my daddy! I want Regina!" the little girl screamed and cried as she wiggled about. Tears welling in her eyes as she struggled.

"I know. I know, hunny. But you can't see them right now." Mary Margaret reasoned as she looked towards her husband helplessly. She wasn't sure how she could calm the little girl down.

Thankfully she didn't have to since Granny came over to them and plucked the little girl out of Snow's arms. "Hush now, girl."

Goldie clung to Granny and she buried her face into her neck. "They won't let me see my daddy. Or Gina. I just wanna see Gina.."

Granny knew what was going on and she was torn. A part of her knew just how much Regina cared about this little girl and Henry as well so she was confused as to why she would have killed Archie. But another part was telling her that Regina was the Evil Queen and not even a child could change that. Though she found that part was growing smaller and smaller with each passing day. "I know you do. But you can't right now. You must be patient."

Goldie snuffled against the woman's shoulder and she whispered. "okay."

Granny nods and she went over and placed the little girl down in her chair. "Your spaghetti is nearly finished cooking. You just sit tight and color." She kissed her head before she was passing the girl her crayons and paper. She stepped closer to Snow and she asked. "Who's the girl's father?"

"Jefferson." Mary Margaret replied as she ran her fingers through her short locks.

"The Mad Hatter." Granny said with surprise clear in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at the girl and studied her before she was looking back to Snow. "I guess the girl looks like her mother. Any idea who that is?" She asked curiously, though a small part of her started to feel as if she knew.

"No idea. Goldie doesn't seem to know and we have no idea who Grace's mother is. We don't even know where Jefferson is or if he realizes his daughter is here." Mary Margaret said softly as all the stress of this situation started to get to her. She just wanted mourn the death of her good friend and try to help her family but here she was in a situation she'd rather not be in.

"Well then, start with finding him. Then tell him about Goldie. If he remembers then excellent take the girl to him if not get him to remember. You took Regina away from the girl don't take away her father."

"We didn't take Regina away from. Regina killed Archie, Granny. We had to do what was best for Goldie." David snapped as he looked towards the older woman.

Granny merely threw him a look before she looked back to the princess. "Fix this, girl." with that she turned around so she could tend to their food.

The Charming's both sat back down at the table with the young children. They both had a lot on their minds and were silent, only engaging in conversation when Henry pulled them into it. Their food arrived and everyone at their food before they were gathering their things so they could return to the apartment.

Mary Margaret had a tight hold on Goldie's hand as they walked out of the diner. It was only a short walk to their apartment and were nearly there when she saw two familiar figures. "Charming.." she breathed out.

There on the sidewalk walking towards them was Jefferson and Grace. The daughter and father duo hadn't noticed the foursome walking towards them. Yet.

Goldie looked up as Mary Margaret paused and the little girl's eyes went wide. "Daddy.." She breathed out. She yanked out of Snow's hold and she ran for the ma. "Daddy! Gracie!"

Jefferson stopped dead in his tracks and watched with wide eyes as a little girl ran to him. His little girl. "Aurelia." He got the little girl in his arms as she got closer and he held her close to his chest as he breathed in the scent of his little girl. "Aurie."

Grace stood with wide eyes before she was wrapping her arms around her little sister and hugging her as best she could since she was still in her father's arms. She hadn't seen her little sister since that horrible night they were separated. "She's here! Papa she's here!"

Jefferson wrapped both of his arms around his daughters and he held them close. He pulled back only slightly so he could look over his curly haired daughter. She seemed to be dressed in rather nice clothes. It didn't look like she had been lost or in danger at all. Where had she been all this time? He looked up and noticed the Charmings for the first time. He found himself frowning even more as he straightened up and placed Aurelia on his hip and held Grace close to his side. "Did you find her?"

"No. We didn't. I think we should all sit down somewhere and talk." David said with a firm nod of his head. He didn't want to tell him that the Evil Queen had been taking care of his daughter.

"Regina found me, daddy. She's been taking care of me. She's really nice and helped me brush my hair and we read stories and they said that I can't see her anymore. It's not fair. I want to see Gina." The four year declared with a pout growing on her face.

Jefferson eye's went wide when he heard who had found his little girl and he had to wonder if the fates were sitting wherever they were laughing their jolly little asses off. "Curious."

Grace's eyes were just as wide as she heard who had found her little sister and she looked towards her father as she asked. "Can we?"

"Not yet."

"But papa. Please. It's been so long. She should know shouldn't she?"

"I don't think she's ready yet, bunny."

"I think she is. She should know!" Grace declared with a firm nod of her head.

"Who should know what?" Mary Margaret asked with a frown as they stepped closer to the reunited family.

Jefferson looked away from his older daughter and studied the short haired woman before him. "Glad to see you made it back, princess. Congrats and all that. But what we were discussing is none of your concern. You and your husband can go about your merry way. I can take care of Aurelia now."

"Aurelia. I thought her name was Goldie." Henry said as he nose scrunched up slightly.

"No. That's what Gina called me.." Aurelia looked down bashfully. "I was confused when she asked me my name and I tugged my hair cause daddy said I was named Aurelia cause of my golden locks. Gina thought I meant Goldie and I didn't say anything cause I liked that she had a nickname for me."

"Papa! We have to tell her!" Grace exploded as she looked towards her father after hearing her sister's story. It wasn't far anymore and she was tired of lying. Of not being able to have her full family.

"Grace." Jefferson warned as he looked down towards her daughter. But he supposed she was right. Maybe it was time for some secrets to come to light. "Tell me. Where is Regina now?"

"You don't have to worry about her anymore. She's at the station with Emma..she..she killed Archie." Mary Margaret said softly. She hadn't wanted to say it out loud in front of the children, especially Aurelia, but it had to be sad.

"She did not! Gina was with me the whole time! Gina didn't do anything. I want to see Gina, daddy. We gotta go see her." Aurelia exclaimed as she looked towards her father with big brown eyes.

Jefferson looked from his older daughter and then back to his youngest. "I suppose we are going on a field trips. Come along,little ducks. Sorry your highnesses. Seems to me like we are late for a long overdue date." He was missing his favorite little queen.


	8. Forgotten

**Alrighty! Here's a new chapter! I do hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter! I hope I got Jefferson right in this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you guys are thinking?**

 **As always I don't own any of these characters.**

Henry looked at both his grandparents before he started after Grace, Aurelia and Jefferson. "Why are you going to see my mom? What's going on?"

Jefferson looked towards the boy following him before glancing back to the former prince and princess that were trailing them too. "Great. Now it's a whole big parade. All of us off to see the queen. Isn't that exciting, Aurelia?" he teased as he tickled Aurelia's stomach as he ignored the questions coming from the younger boy.

Henry realized that he was being ignored, something he was not used to, so he turned his attention to Grace. Maybe she would tell him what was going on. They were kinda friends right? "Grace? Can you tell me what's going on? Why do you have to talk to my mom? What's going on?"

Grace raised a brow as she looked towards her friend before she looked away from him. She walked beside her father and her little sister. "I can't tell you Henry. That's our business. Not your business." Her tone was stern as she latched onto her father's hand.

Mary Margaret raised a brow at hearing that and she moved so that she was walking beside Jefferson. "Can you please tell us what's going on? You can't just walk in and see Regina. She's under arrest. She..she." she paused when she realized that Jefferson was paying her no attention. The man was too busy tickling his daughter's tummy to make the little one laugh. Sighing the short haired brunette took a step back so she was walking alongside her husband. At his raised brow she merely shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what was going on and she knew that she wouldn't know until they got to the station.

The rest of the walk was silent for the Charmings as they listened to a family become joined together once more. As they arrived at the station Jefferson put Aurelia down so Grace and the little one could hold onto her big sister's hand. He watched with nothing but joy in his eyes as the two of them swung hands as they walked inside the station and down the hall to where the cells were located. He was sure that was where Regina was being held, unless Emma was holding her for questioning. He turned the bend and there was his little queen. "Well, hello your majesty." He paused at Emma's desk as he studied the woman pacing the cage like a caged feline.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked before Regina could respond. She sat up at her desk and eyed Jefferson, the two girls, Henry and her parents. "What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know.." Regina mused as she looked to Jefferson and then the two girls at his side.

"Gina." Aurelia sang as she rushed to the bars that held Regina and she gripped at the dress the woman was wearing.

Regina lowered herself so she was at eye level with the little one and she grins at her. "Hello, Goldie. What are you doing here?" She looked towards the direction of everyone else before she looked back to the little girl standing before her.

"Aurelia. My name is Aurelia. I couldn't say it but now I can." The curly haired child said with a grin. "We're here cause my daddy took us here. I don't know what's going on."

Hearing the little girl speak so much and to hear her actual name was a beautiful thing. But then her hurt sank at hearing that Jefferson was her father. Which meant she had to share the same mother as his other daughter. Yet, another child that has been taken away from her. "Aurelia. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Aurelia giggled as she looked towards her father before looking towards Regina. "Daddy says that my mama named me that cause of my hair. He says that her papa's native tongue it means gold."

Regina reached through the bars the best she could so she could finger a curl that rested on the little girl's shoulder. "And your mama is quite right." She offered Aurelia a soft smile before she was standing up and looking towards everyone else in the station. "Will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?"

"I think that's where I come in." Jefferson said with a smile as he grasped Grace's shoulders and started walking them towards where Aurelia stood at the cell that held in Regina. "There is quite a lot for us to talk about and I think it would be best if you weren't behind a cell for this kind of conversation. Dontcha think, little queen?"

"Will you stop calling me that?"She snapped as she looked to him. "And as has told me countless times before there is no getting me out of this cell." She accused of killing Archie and everyone assumed that she did it. No one cared what she said. She was the Evil Queen and the first to blame for a murder.

"Why not!?" Aurelia huffed as she whirled around so she was looking to the blonde woman that was now standing beside Henry with an arm around his shoulders. "Gina didn't do anything wrong."

"She killed Archie!" Henry exclaimed. "Emma saw it herself with magic and that's why she's in there."

Regina flinched at hearing this from her own son and she merely shook her head as she looked back to Jefferson. "No one believes me. I didn't do this, Jefferson." Her voice going soft as she slowly shook her head.

"Oh I believe you. I have proof you didn't do it." Jefferson replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait what?" Emma and David both exclaimed as they moved towards the cell. "What kind of proof?" Emma questioned, hoping with everything inside of her that it was true. But Henry was right. She had seen Regina killing Archie with her own eyes.

Jefferson turned about on his heels so he was looking to everyone else in the station. "I was watching the street like I always do at night around that time. Old habits die hard. And I saw Regina leaving Archie's place at a time that she usually doesn't. Her appointments were usually at 3:00 on the weekdays but I stopped seeing you there. What's changed?" He paused midstory and looked at Regina over his shoulder.

"Aurelia likes watching a tv program at the time. I changed the appointments to 3:30. Why in the hell are you watching me?" She asked with a frown as hands went to her hips.

"Ahh that makes sense. Hence why I never saw you with Aurelia. I'm usually meeting Grace at the bus stop." He mussed Grace's hair with a grin on his face. "As for watching you I find that it's very entertaining. I like watching you. You should know this by now." he tossed a wink at the former queen which caused her to laugh in response.

"Can we get back to the story please? All you are telling us is that you saw Regina leaving Archie's place at the time he was murdered." David declared with a frown as a hand went to his hip.

"I'm getting there." Jefferson said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway. I was watching the little queen leave the apartment building and she went the wrong way. Which I thought was odd since she always went home after her appointments. So I kept my telescope on the figure of the queen and watched as she went down some alley and stopped to talk to some man in leather. Looked like a pirate. You know the one you sent to.."

"Jefferson." Regina snapped as she looked towards him.

"Oops sorry. I'll keep that between us, yeah?" He tossed the queen another looking before he looked back to Emma. "Alright where was I. Oh yeah. The Queen was talking to the pirate wannabe and then right before my eyes she used magic and turned into someone else. Her back was to me so I couldn't tell who it was. But it wasn't Regina. The two of them walked off to the docks."

Regina's eyes went wide as she listened to what he had just told her. "A pirate look a like..A woman using magic.. Oh god." she ran her fingers through her hair as she slowly sunk down to where the bed was resting up against the wall.

"What? Who was it?" David asked with confusion clear on his face. He looked towards his wife and daughter, since they seemed to understand, and waited for one of them to explain what was happening.

"That pirate look alike was Hook. And that woman..that woman was Cora." Mary Margaret breathed out in shock. She looked towards her former step-mother with a look of fear in her eyes. "But why would she do this? Why make herself look like you and kill Archie?"

Regina was trembling slightly as she whispered. "For this reason exactly. All of you were ready to do whatever you deemed fit after you found out that I supposedly killed the cricket. You would have played right into my mother's hands. I would have been alone and she probably assumes I would have been weak and vulnerable and she would have came right in like she always does and try and get me on her side." her top lip curled up in a snarl. "And it would have happened like that because no one believed me." She looked at every single one of the Charmings, her eyes settling on her son before she quickly looked away and focused her attention on Jefferson. "I don't understand why you're here though. I thought you would have left me here to rot."

Grace's eyes went wide at that and she quickly shook her head, speaking up for the first time, "Oh no. We couldn't let that happen to you. We have so much to talk about. Right papa?" she looked up to her father and when she got a nod from him she looked back to the brunette. "See."

Regina was standing up once again and she went to the bars. She studied both of the girls in front of her for a few moments, something tugging in her mind but she wasn't sure what it was, before she was looking back to Jefferson. "Why are you here Jefferson?"

"Like I could let the mother of children rot away." He said with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed a pin out of his hat and moved forward and quickly picked the lock and slide the cell open so Regina could get out of the cell.

"What? What are you talking about?" Regina breathed out as she stared at him. She stood right where she was before not moving an inch even though the cell door had opened. Could it be possible? Could it truly have happened? Of course it was possible. Jefferson and herself had both been quite active together back in the Enchanted Forest. But did it lead to children? Children she couldn't even remember..God it hurt just to think about it. "I am not the mother of your children. I think I would remember that.."

"Nope." Jefferson replied as he moved forward and slid an arm around the woman's waist and guides her over to a chair and sits her down, completely ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "Memory potion that you came up with. First time with Grace it was to protect her from the king since you were still quite married to that oaf when Grace was born and the second memory potion for protection against your mother and that imp." He knelt down in front of Regina and grasped her hands. "You told me to watch over our daughters and love them enough for the both us. That once you felt it was safe enough for them..for us..we would be together once again but alas that never happened. You took a one trip ticket to crazy town, Aurelia got separated from me and then the curse happened."

Regina was still trying to process all of this. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't. But something in her very soul was telling her, begging her, to believe. She looked towards Aurelia who seemed to understand what was happening and was looking eagerly to Regina. Then Regina looked to Grace. Grace who still stood at the cell doors with her little sister resting on her hip. Grace who seemed to have some of her features and then some of Jeffersons. While Aurelia seemed to take after her skin tone and the texture of her hair, though the younger one's was a bit more extreme. "Oh my god." she sank further in the chair as her gaze went back to Jefferson. "They're..they're ours?"

"Yes indeed, little queen of mine. We make some pretty good looking kids, yeah? I have this." He tugged a vial out of his hands and showed it to her. "I know you can make a reversal potion with the remains of the potion used. So I saved some of it."

Regina reached for the vial and she clutched it close to her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world for her. Because it truly was. She had children. Two little girls of her own and it made her heart flutter and break because the danger that she had tried to protect the girl's from was here now. Her mother. She would have to protect the town and her children from her mother by any means necessary.


	9. Mama

**Hey there everyone! Here's the next chapter for those that are reading. I'm hope you guys enjoy it! As always leave a review or even message me about your thoughts about the chapter. Or even ideas of things you would want to see!**

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time**

"Wait..wait wait..so you're telling me that Regina is Grace and Aurelia's mother? That she had Grace when she was still married to my father.. But I would have seen it. I would have been able to tell if Regina was pregnant."

"Not if I didn't want you too. I know a few cloaking spells that would have hid anything." Regina mused softly as she looked towards the girls in front of her.

Jefferson noticed how Regina was staring at their daughters and he waved them over to where they stood. "Come on now, little bunnies. She won't bite..hard."

Regina playfully shoved Jefferson at that before she turned her focus back to her daughters. Her daughters. She wanted to go over and lift them both into her arms and hold them close but she wouldn't do that. No she was not going to push them. She had pushed her son to try for his affections and that turned out horribly. She wanted to look to her son and see how he felt about all of this but she couldn't. She didn't want to risk the chance of seeing the disbelief or some other negative emotion in his eyes. She couldn't handle it. Not right now.

Grace moved silently with her little sister resting on her hip. She placed Aurelia down in front of their mother and grins shyly while her sister moved right into Regina's arms and hugged the woman close.

Regina wrapped her arms around Aurelia and lifted her up so the little girl would rest on thigh. She looked towards Grace and offered her arm to the girl as well as a timid smile. When the young girl moved into her arms willingly he smile on her face widened and she didn't care that Charmings were still standing there like idiots watching her with her daughters. her daughters. She had so much she wanted to say and so much that she wanted to learn about them but that could wait. She had to get home first and she had to deal with her mother before the women found out about her little girls.

Aurelia wrapped her arms tightly around her newfound mother's neck tightly and she giggled as she whispered. "You found me. You found me and you took care of me and you were nice to me and you didn't even know that you was my mama. But you acted like it anyways." She pulled back and grasped her mother's cheek with both of her little hands as she grins brightly at her. She turned her head to look at her sister as she said. "You'll like mama, Gracie. She makes really good cookies."

Grace smiled shyly at that and she slowly nods her head. "Maybe we could make some together?"

"I'd like that, dear. I'd really like that." Regina said the best she could with the toddler still squishing her cheeks.

"Okay. I'm really sorry to break up this moment but I think we need to figure out what we are going to do about Cora. She's here. She wants something and she is dangerous.." Emma cut in when she realized that no one was going to do so. She did feel bad about this but she could see Henry out the corner of her eye fidgeting and she could only start to wonder what her son must be feeling at seeing his adoptive mother with two kids. Two kids that were her own and seemed to want to be apart of her life.

Regina glared at Emma but she knew that she was right. They needed to talk about all of this but she did not want to do it in front of the younger ones. She grasped Aurelia's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze before she was taking them off of her cheeks. "You are correct . We have a lot to discuss but.."

She never finished because Jefferson was cutting in. "But I think it should continue over dinner. I would offer my place but I doubt the princess or her offspring would want to go back. So we can go to the Queen's place. Have something to eat and discuss." He knew what Regina was thinking and he figured getting them all under one roof, not the one with the cell, and once they got settled the children would hopefully be distracted enough so they could talk.

"Why not our place?" David asked with a raised brow. He was not comfortable with going back to Regina's place. "It would make more sense right? I mean if Regina's mother is waiting for a time to get Regina alone wouldn't she be watching her house?"

Regina frowned at the thought but she knew it was likely. "True. It's possible that mother has already been in my house." She clenched her jaw so tightly that it clicked a bit. "I suppose it would be best if we went where she would least expect for us to go."

"Then that would be Jefferson's house right?" Henry said softly from where he was standing beside his birth mother.

"True. I don't think mother knew about the two of us but anything is possible. I do believe Jefferson's house would be the safest option though." Regina looked towards the man in question and when she got his nod she slowly stood up and placed Aurelia on her hip and she grasped Grace's waiting hand. "Shall we?"

"Maybe you should use your magic." Jefferson said as he moved forward and placed a hand on the woman's back, smirking at the slight jump her reserved.

" would I do that?" Regina asked as she tossed him a glare, though she didn't move from his touch.

"If your dear mother is watching us then wouldn't she find it curious to see you with two little girls, a boy, your enemies and a dashing man like myself?" He gave a wink which made both of his daughter's giggle in response.

"I hate to admit but he's right. We'd be safer with using your magic, Regina." Emma mused as she stepped closer to the brunette. She urged her parents and Henry to move forward as well. She noticed the reluctant looks on their faces and she rolled her eyes as she said "Either we do this or we take a chance with her mother."

Mary Margaret eyed her former step-mother silently before she nods her head for both herself and David. "What do we have to do?"

Regina sighed as she held out her arm. "You have to be touching a part of me. Do not let go." She shifted Aurelia to her hip and made sure her grip was firm before she looked down to see Grace holding onto her leg and Henry coming up to her side where Grace and Aurelia was to grasp the arm holding the little girl. Jefferson was behind her and had his front pressed up against her back as a hand snaked around her waist. She rolled her eyes at his antics but she didn't shove him away. She waited for Charming, Snow and Emma to grasp her other arm before she flicked her wrist and focused on home. She let the feeling of her magic washing over all of them before the surroundings of the police station turned into the surroundings of Jefferson living room.

As soon as their feet were on the new ground the Charmings let go of Regina and clutched at themselves. While Regina stumbled back slightly into Jefferson's waiting arms.

"That is so weird. How do you do that?" Emma asked as she rubbed at head with her face scrunched up.

"Weird? What was cool." Henry exclaimed as he looked from one mother to the other. He noticed that his adoptive mother was leaning back against Jefferson and seemed a bit pale. "Are you okay?"

Regina opened her eyes after she gathered her breath and she offered Henry, and the worried girls, a small tight smile. "I'm alright. Just not use to transporting this many people. I haven't used this magic since the well." she tossed a look from Snow and then to Emma before she was letting Jefferson and Grace guide her over to the couch so she could sit down. "Thank you."

Henry watched with a slightly scrunched up face. Without even realizing what he was doing he went over and sat down at his mother's side before Grace could settle on her other side. He eyed the other girl before he looked up to his mom. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Regina's eyes went wide for a fraction of second at her son's newfound concern but she controlled her features and she gave a gentle pat to his head as she said. "I'm fine." she looked over the three children settled around her before she looked towards her. "How are you faring? I know the first time using teleportation can be quite jarring."

"Jarring isn't the word I would use. Felt like I was being sucked through a funnel or something. But I'm alright. The kid was right it was pretty cool." Emma said as she took up a spot on the couch facing towards Regina.

Once hearing that the Charmings and Jefferson, though she knew he would be fine, were alright she decided that it was time for them to start discussing what they were going to do. She looked towards Jefferson before nodding to the girls and was glad he seemed to understand what she needed. He always understood what she needed.

"Alright little bunnies. We need to have some chit chat among the adults. Auri, Grace can show you her room. Play with her dollhouse." Jefferson said as he stood up and offered Grace his hand so the young girl could stand up and take her sister upstairs to her bedroom.

Aurelia shook her head as she clung tightly to her mother's neck. She whispered. "No. I stay with mama. Gracie stay too."

Regina couldn't deny the flutter that happened in her chest at being called mama. That the two little girls wanted to stay at her side. That they wanted to be here with her. But she knew the conversation they were going to have did not need a young audience. She pulled Aurelia back from her neck and she tilted the little girl's head up so that they were looking eye to eye. "Go upstairs with Gracie and then you can come right back and we can be together for a little bit longer until it's time for bed. How does that sound?"

Aurelia lowers her head slightly and considered this before she finally nods her head. "Okay. You promise that you'll be back, mama?"

Regina looked from Aurelia and then to Grace and held back a wince when she noticed the looks on their faces. "Of course. I am not going anywhere." she wrapped her arms around both girls and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'll be right down here and once we are done talking you can come right back downstairs and..well we will figure out what to do next." It was getting late and she wasn't sure what to do next. She didn't want to leave her girls not after just getting them back and especially with her mother in town.

"Okay." Grace was the first one to move. She grasped her sister's hand and gave it a gentle tug. "Come on. I'll show you the dollhouse papa made for me." She gave one more look to her mother before she guides Aurelia away from the adults and towards the stairs.

Emma looked Henry and said. "You too kid."

"But I can help!" Henry exclaimed with a pout as he shook his head. He was not going to miss out on any of this.

"Henry go." Regina said as she tilted her head to look at her son. "You can come back when the girl's do."

"But mom." He whined like he's done for years when he wanted his way.

"Now." Was all Regina said as she gave him a stern look. She kept her eyes trained on his until the boy sighed and stood up and followed after the girls. She waited a few moments, holding up her hand as Charming started to speak, before she said. "Upstairs Henry." She heard his huff and then she heard his feet going up the stairs.

"What a little sneak." Emma said with a frown on her face. She looked towards Regina and offered the woman a smile. "You're good with him. With all of them I mean."

"Of course I'm good with him. I raised him." Regina couldn't help the snappy resort that came out of her mouth.

"Ah come on, my little queen, just take the compliment." Jefferson declared


	10. My Mom

**Ello everyone! Sorry for the longish wait! School and other stuff has gotten in the way but things are looking pretty good now. So here's a longish chapter! As always enjoy and leave a review!**

 **I don't own OUAT. I'm just messing around with the characters.**

The group settled in Jefferson's living room as they tried to figure out the best possible solution for the new problem that they now had to handle. Though it seemed that David didn't see what the big problem was. He was the only one fortunate enough not to have a run in with the Queen of Hearts.

"Perhaps she just wants to talk?" He offered as he looked to Regina.

Regina scoffed as she looked towards the blond seated beside his wife. "Talk? If my mother wanted to talk she wouldn't be hiding in the shadows and ripping out hearts in disguise. She is up to something and she needs me to do it. I just need to figure out what the thing is." Though Regina had an idea of what her mother wanted, a small part of her hoping that it was just as simple as David suggested. That maybe, just maybe, her mother wanted to talk. But no. She knew her mother. She wanted something.

Jefferson moved from where he was standing so that he was settled beside Regina on the opposite couch. His arm moving about her waist, ignoring the way she tensed before she relaxed in his hold. "What did she want with the two of you back in our lovely homeland?" He asked as he looked over to Emma and Snow.

"She just said she wanted to come here. She wanted to see Regina. She wanted to help her." Emma said as her face scrunched up. "How would she even know you needed help? Help with what for that matter?"

Regina scoffed as she replied. " . My mother is the The Queen of Hearts she ruled Wonderland with an iron fist yet still seemed to know whatever I was up too back in the Enchanted Forest. I doubt me being in another realm stopped her from checking in on me somehow. As for what she wants to help me with I'm unsure.." She frowned as she shook her head slowly. "And I doubt it's about me. It's never about me." Her voice soft as she clutched at herself tightly. "Mother always wants power and control. Always. And if she knows there is a land that no one has control over she is going to try and take it. It's why she wanted me as a queen. It's most likely why I made myself forget about Grace and Auri."

David interrupted her. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't,shepard." Regina replied with a shake of her head. "If my mother knew about those girls she would have done anything it took to get them into the castle. That is if they were useful to her. If not she would have had them sent away or killed." Her voice cracked at killed and she breathed a soft sigh of relief as she felt Jefferson's arm tighten around her. "She would have gotten The King, Snow and then myself out of the way just to ensure the girls would become queens. Then...Then she would have had control of the kingdom and my daughters.."

"Wow. What a bitch." Emma breathed out with wide eyes. "I've been in crappy homes when I was in the system but I never had to deal with a parent like that." Hearing just what Regina's mom would have done to gain power made her look at Regina in a different light.

Regina offered Emma a tense smile before she started to frown. "If she knows about them now or that there is even a possibility they have powers. Which is rather strong since I'm a witch and I got that from mother and the girl's most likely got it from me. Their father is a portal jumper. They are bound to be powerful. If mother gets to the power.." She paused as she looked towards Jefferson. "There is no way she can about them right? I know you spent time in Wonderland. Are you..did it ever.." Panic was clear in her tone.

Jefferson was quick to assure her. "No never. She knew I had daughter's but I doubt she's actually seen them or cared enough to investigate. She was far too busy chopping off heads and taking hearts." His hand moving up to the scarf that hid the scar that he had gotten during his time in Wonderland.

"Oh Jefferson.." Regina's voice soft as she moved a hand to the scarf on his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I would have..I'm so sorry."

Jefferson shook his head as he grasped her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "It's alright, little queen. After the mission to save your father we parted ways. You didn't know." His voice soft as he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Emma didn't want to interrupt. She was learning so much about Regina and Jefferson as well but they had things to talk about. Important things. So she cleared her throat. "Uhm guys? Sorry but we really need to.."

Regina tore her eyes away from Jefferson. "Right. Back to trying to figure this out. If mother doesn't know about the girls or about powers they may or may not have then she is after something else. My guess would be Gold's dagger."

Snow gasped softly as she looked towards her former step-mother. "His dagger? But wouldn't she became the Dark One? Would she actually do something like that?"

Regina's top lip curled as she replied. "We are talking about the women that ripped out my first love's heart because she wanted me to marry your father. So yes. I do believe that she would have no issue with killing Gold and taking on the title as the Dark One. As I said it's always been about power for her."

Snow lowered her head at the mention of that moment years ago and she slowly nods her head. "Well." She paused as she gathered her strength. "We need to figure out how to stop her from getting that dagger.

~upstairs~

"And this is my bedroom." Grace said with a soft smile on her face as she showed her little sister and Henry around the room. It was quite large with a big comfy bed and plenty of toys and bookcases too. She knew that her father was making up for lost time with all the gifts he gave her and she wanted to tell him it was okay. That she understood. But she never knew how to explain that to him.

"It's so pretty." Aurelia said with a smile as she rushed forward and went towards the toy box and grabbed a doll and hugged it to her chest. She twirled around the room, completely unaware of the tension between the older kids, as she asked. "Is mama gonna move here or is we gonna live in her house, Gracie?"

Grace shrugged her shoulder as she sat down on the flower and crossed her legs. "I don't know. Papa and her have a lot to talk about, Auri."

"I don't care as long as we can all be together!" The little girl exclaimed as she twirled around and around until she bumped into the bed with a giggle. "If we lives with mama we can play in the playroom. There are lots of books and legos in the playroom."

A scowl came to Henry's face as he replied. "Those are my books and my legos. I didn't say you could play with them."

"You aren't there. Hows am I pose to ask you!?" Auri exclaimed as she clutched her sister's doll to her chest. "My mama said I could play with them."

Henry's jaw clenched for a few seconds before he said. "I don't care what MY mom said. Since they are my things and I don't want you playing with them."

"Hey! Don't talk like that to my little sister. " Grace said with a frown as she looked to the boy. Her brother? He was since her mother adopted him but did she actually view Henry as her brother? He was just...he was difficult. "If she was given permission then she can play with them. From what I hear at school you aren't even playing with the toys anymore because you're too busy with your awesome mom and your super special grandparents."

"I'd rather be with them then have to stay with the Evil Queen!" Henry exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. He watched as the two girls jumped up to their feet as well and he barely had time to move out of the way before the doll was being hurtled right at his chest.

"Don't you calls her that!" Auri yelled after she threw the doll at him. "Yous mean and I'm telling my mama!" With that she rushed out the door and ran down the stairs.

Grace glanced from Henry to the door before she was running after her little sister. "Auri! Come back."

Henry rubbed his chest where the doll had hit him before he rubbed angrily at his tears. He then took off after the girls.

Aurelia made it down the stairs and all the way to the living room before the tears started to fall. "Mama!"

Regina heard the sound of little feet, closely followed by bigger feet, and she was the first one standing. Her first thought was that her mother had found them. But that didn't seem to be the case. Aurelia came running into the living room and was tossing her arms around her legs and she was closely followed by a flushed Henry and Grace. "What is going on?" She asked with wide eyes as she picked up her youngest.

"Henwry is being mean!"

"I'm being mean!? She threw a doll at my chest!"

"That's cause you called mama the Evil Queen. She's isn't evil you naughty boy!" Auri exclaimed as she waved her finger at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Henry flushed at the looks he got from the adults before he mumbled. "I was just angry.."

"Henry." Emma said with a frown as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. Like Jefferson and Regina, she too was standing.

"I just don't want her playing with my stuff! It's mine and I don't want her touching it! I mean what else is she doing when I'm not there? Sleeping in my room? Playing with my comics!?" Henry exclaimed.

"Why do you care!? You don't even live there anymore! You said at school that you're glad you aren't living with the Evil Queen anymore." Grace exclaimed as she whirled around to face him.

"Because she's my mom and I don't want to share her with either of you!" Henry screamed. His chest was heaving and he realized what he said as soon as the room went silent.

"Oh Henry.." Regina breathed out.

Henry looked towards his mother with wide tear filled eyes before he was turning and running out of the living room and out of the house.

Regina was already passing Auri to Jefferson and shaking her head at the Charmings as they all moved in the direction Henry ran off to. "I need to talk to my son." With that she walked out of the living room and out of the house.

Jefferson stood there with one daughter on his hip and the other tucked into his side. He looked to his guest and offered them a small smile. "So uhm...dinner?"


	11. I'm Sorry

**So sorry this update took so long! Blame school for that. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always enjoy and review. It's always nice to know if someone is enjoying what they are reading!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters. Just messin about with them.**

Regina was quick on her heeled feet as she followed her son out the front door. She hoped that he didn't run off very far. It was way too dangerous for her son to be running about when her mother was in town. "Henry!" She called out as softly as she could. She knew that she didn't need to do so since Jefferson didn't live around anywhere near others. "Henry please come out here and talk to me."

Henry had stopped running once he got to the front door and he dropped down so he was settled behind a tree. He could hear his mother calling out to him but he couldn't bare to move just yet. He had just embarrassed himself in front of everyone and on top of that he had just word vomited everything he had been thinking in front of his family. What were they going to think after this? Would they be upset that he still loved Reina? Would they care that he still viewed her as his mother? He didn't want to upset his family but it was how he felt. He sniffed softly and shook his head. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He knew he wouldn't be able to control what he was going to say.

Regina had heard the sniffle in the dark and she sighed softly as she moved towards the only hiding spot available. She saw her son hunched up at the base of a tree trunk. She knelt down in front of him, ignoring the dirt and grime that quickly came to her knees and skirt. "Henry, sweetie talk to me." Her hand reaching out to gently touch his knee.

Henry glanced up with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "I don't know what to say.."

The mother hated seeing her son so upset. She wanted to bring him into her arms and hug him close to her chest like she use to do when he was younger. Before he found out his was adopted, before he found out about the curse, back to when they were both happy being together. But they couldn't go back to that time anymore. Not with Emma Swan being in his life and her daughters..god her daughters. Taking in a deep breath she whispered. "Just tell me what you're thinking."

Henry sniffed once more as he wiped at his face. "I just..I don't want to share you with Grace or with Auri but then I know that this isn't fair of me because they're your daughters and you should be able to get to know them, right? Why should I be angry about that but I am angry and it makes me feel like..like you are trying to replace me with them.."

Regina listened to what her son was saying and she had to remind herself that she was talking to her child. "Henry. I know how you feel. Trust me I understand. I feel that way with you and Emma. I know she is your birth mother and you both want to get to know one another so why should I deny that? But then on the other hand I don't want to share you. You were my son first so why should I. But then I have to think about what's best for you."

Henry nods his head slowly in agreement and he replied. "Yeah I guess it is the same.." He ducked his head and stared down at his hands. He felt horrible right now with all these stupid mixed emotions running through him and if that was how his mom felt every since he brought Emma to Storybrooke he felt horrible. "I'm sorry mom."

Regina tsked as she shook her head. "You don't need to say sorry to me, Henry. All of this is a lot to take in." She grasped his chin gently so he was looking at her. "And what you need to understand Henry is that no matter what. No matter who else comes into my life that you will always be my little prince. That you will always be in my heart no matter where you are living with or how you feel about me. I will always love you and you will always be my son." She offered him a watery smile. "Do you understand that, Henry?"

Henry nods his head with a little smile on his face as he reached up to gently grasp his mother's wrist. "I understand mom." He wanted to be able to say that he would be better with all of this but he couldn't make any promises. He would have to get use to sharing his mother with her daughters. His sisters? He always wanted a big family but he hadn't expected for it to happen this quickly.

Regina kissed his forehead gently. "Now, I think you owe both Aurielle and Grace an apology." She dropped her hands from his chin so she could stand up and offer him her hand.

"Okay." He took his mom's offered hand and she offered a little smile as he stood up. He let his hand fall from her own and he brushed himself off before he said. "Thanks for coming out after me."

Regina shook her head at his apologize and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they started walking back to Jefferson's mansion. "There is no need to thank me. I will always come after you, Henry." She kissed his head before. "Like I said you are my little prince. Having Grace and Auri in my life now is not going to change that."

"I know mom. I was just worried and maybe just a little jealous." He was still jealous and he wasn't sure when that would change but he would try to get along with his mother's daughters because he knows that is what she wants.

"Which I understand. But you have to understand I only just learned about them today. This is going to be new and scary for all of us. But we can get through it if we stick together. Got it?" Regina said as they got to the front door.

"Got it." Henry said with a soft smile before he was opening the door and leading his mom back to where the others were. He noticed the looks he got from everyone and his cheeks flushed a little bit. He walked over to where Grace and Auri were sitting with their father and he said. "I'm sorry for saying what I said. I shouldn't have."

Grace merely nods her head before lowering her eyes. Aurielle on the other hand stood up and hugged Henry. "It's okay. I'm sorry for throwing the doll at you and calling you naughty."

Henry shook his head and awkwardly pats her head. "Uhm it's alright."

Regina stood in the entryway as she watched her children interact with a soft smile on her face. She moved in after they stopped hugging and she went to stand beside Jefferson and her children. She looked towards the Charming family and raised a brow. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing really. We waited until you got back before we did anything. And we never got to figure out a plan of action." David said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I know the plan of action." Regina said softly. "I'm going to talk with my mother."

Jefferson's eyes went wide and he shook his head as he placed Grace down on the couch beside him before he was standing at Regina's side. "Oh no. That just won't do, little queen. You know how she gets to you. You know it and I will not allow you to talk to her." As soon as he said it he knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

Regina let out a humorless laugh as she looked towards the hatter. "Jefferson,dear, you aren't going to allow me to do or not do anything. My mother is here for me so I am going to see what she wants. Any other course of action might lead to fatal consequences and I will not allow it." She looked at the adults in the room as she said. "And no one is going to stop me from doing this." her eyes looking back to Jefferson.

"Regina Please. What if she wants to.." Snow started but stopped because of the children were in the room. She knew the answer to the question she hadn't even asked. There would be no way Cora could bring Regina to her side because Regina had her children to worry about. After a few moments of thinking a small smile came to her face. "I support you, Regina. If you need us with you when you talk to her than we'll be there."

"This is insane! You saw what she did in Neverland she tried to rip out my heart. We can't let Regina talk to her." Emma exclaimed as she threw her hands up in frustration.

The children's eye's went wide and Aurielle stood up and went to wrap her arms around her mother's legs. "Don't see her, mama. I don't want her to rip out your heart."

Regina shot Emma a glare before she was picking up her youngest daughter and holding her on her hip. "No one is going to rip out anyone's heart. I have to speak to my mother because I need to know what she is doing here. She isn't going to hurt me." At Jefferson's scoff she elbowed him rather hard in his gut. "I'll be fine, goldie."

The curly haired toddler let her head rest on her mother's shoulder and whispered. "If you gotta go take daddy. He'll protect you."

Jefferson did not like this idea at all but if Regina was going to do this then she was not going to be doing this alone. "Don't worry, little bunny, mama doesn't have a choice. I'm going with her and there is nothing she can do that will stop me." He leaned in and kissed the crest of the girl's head before he looked to Regina. "Right, my queen?"

Regina eyed him silently for a few moments before she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine."

Snow breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that Regina agreed she wasn't going to go alone. "Now. How do we find her?"

Regina laughed dryly at that and she replied. "Please. There is no finding my mother when she doesn't want to be found. The only way we see her is if we give her what she wants.."

"And that would be..?"

The former queen sighed as she replied. "Open access to me."


	12. Late Night Dinner

**Sorry this update took so long! The month of May was dedicated to school and getting ready for the con I went to this weekend. But my time is finally free from cosplay and school work (for now) so I had to update this chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and what not. As always please leave reviews so I know how you guys are feeling about the chapter.**

 **Oh at the end of the chapter I replied to some questions in the reiviews! Feel free to read and review with your own questions that I'll answer.**

 **I don't own OUAT. Just messing around with the characters.**

After a bit more arguing about what the plan was everyone seemed to agree that Regina's idea of meeting her mother head on was the best idea. They decided that the best course of action would be for Cora to come to Regina instead of Regina going out to actively search for her mother. Once that was decided The Charmings decided that it would be best for them to go home which lead to Emma and Henry deciding to head home too. Realizing that they didn't have their vehicles Regina used her magic to return them to their loft. Once she was finished she sat down on the couch in Jefferson's living room and heaved a heavy sigh and let her body rest for a few moments.

Grace couldn't hold her sister back a second longer and Aurelia was rushing forward and climbing right into her mother's lap and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "I'm glad you're back, mama. Can we make spaghetti? We was gonna make spaghetti but they came and took you away remember? They threw away our meatballs."

Regina heaved a breath as Aurelia pounced into her lap but as soon as she heard the word mama escape from the little girl's lips she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She wrapped her arms around the little girl's waist and she held her close after she kissed the side of her head. "It's late, little one. I think we should have something light for dinner and then get ready for bed. How about we have spaghetti tomorrow for dinner?"

Aurelia pouts at this and sighs as she rest her head on her mother's shoulder. "Okay, mama. Are we gonna go home? Or can we stay here with papa and Gracie? I wanna stay with them cause I missed them.."

At the little girl's question, Regina looked towards Jefferson with a questioning brow. They had a silent conversation for only a few moments before Regina gave a nod and looked towards the little girl in her arms and then the girl at her side. "We'll stay the night. I wouldn't want to take you away from your big sister and your papa" She kissed Goldie's head before she was looking towards Grace. "And I would love to spend more time with you, Grace."

A shy smile came to Grace's face but she nods her head as she leaned in and gave her mother a hug. "I would like that too."

Regina opened her arm so she could welcome her daughter into the hug. She held both girl's lose and closed her eyes and just basked in the feeling of holding her children. Her actual children. She needed to remember them. She needed to remember Jefferson the way she use to as well. But first she had to handle her mother.

"How about you three lovely ladies settle in for the night and I'll make us some sandwiches for dinner?" Jefferson offered already standing on his feet and heading towards the kitchen. He wanted to spend time with both of his daughter as we'll as the queen but he knew the three of them needed time together more than he needed the time. So, he would wait patiently and let his girls have their time.

Regina watched as Jefferson left the room with a soft smile on her face. She knew that the two of them needed to talk about all of this but first she needed to spend time with her daughters. She looked to them as her smile grew a bit wider and she hugged Aurelia to her chest before she looked towards Grace. "How about you show me your room, Grace."

Grace smiled brightly at this and she quickly stood up and she waited until her mother did the same before she was taking the woman's free hand and guiding her up the stairs and to her bedroom. On the door was a wooden plaque that had her name written in swirly purple colors. She opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights, before she turned to her mother with a wide smile. "This is my room." She showed the woman her nice sized bed, her bookcase, her toy box and doll house and then her desk and her favorite belongings including some of her books and clothes as well as a doll her father had gotten for her.

Regina placed Aurelia down and chuckled softly as the girl merely grabbed her hand. She followed Grace around her room and she looked at every single thing that her daughter was showing her. She had missed nearly ten years of this girl's life and she wasn't going to miss anything else. She learned a lot about Grace from the small things that she showed her. She enjoyed purple and pink, she loved collecting dolls and reading books about horses, she loved tea parties and she was also quite shy. "You're room is lovely, Grace."

Grace flushed at her mother's compliment and she ducked her head. "Thank you. Papa had it ready for me before the curse even broke. He's been adding things and taking things out based on what he noticed about me during the curse.."

Regina's smiled faded a bit at the mention of the curse and that horrible feeling settled in her stomach. Both of her daughter's suffered because of her. Because of this curse she made for her petty revenge. She felt awful.

Aurelia seemed to sense her mother's feelings and she gave her hand a squeeze and looked up to her with big brown eyes. "Mama? Can I have a room too? I wanna make my room pretty like Gracie."

Regina blinked out of her thoughts at that question and she was silent as she thought about it. How would this work? Would she stay in her home in the mansion? Would the girls spend their time split between this manor and her mansion? It didn't seem fair to any of them. But who would move out of their home? She sighed softly and mentally shook herself. These were thoughts and questions she would save for another time. Instead she focused on Aurielle. "Of course you can, Goldie. We can make you a beautiful room."

Aurelia squealed happily and let go of her mother's hand so she could rush to her sister's room. "Did you hear mama?! I can have my own rooms and my own things! I love things."

Grace laughed and nods her head. "I did. I bet your room is going to look great, Auri."

Aurelia grins proudly at getting her big sister's approval and then she turned around so she could start messing around with her sister's dollhouse.

Grace shifted on her feet for a few moments before she moved closer to where Regina was studying a picture of herself and her father that she kept on her bookcase. "Uhm.." She paused since she had no idea what to call her. She wanted to call her mom but she didn't want to freak the other woman out.

"Yes, Grace?" The brunette asked as she turned her attention to the nervous looking girl. She could only assume that she looked just as nervous as her oldest. She wasn't entirely sure how to act around Grace. Aurelia was different. Grace was..Grace was Henry's age and that scared the former queen because she knew how children Henry's age could react to things changing.

"Would it be alright if I called you mom? I don't want to freak you out. But I've waited so long for the chance to actually get to meet you and speak to you and then I didn't know you during the curse and after the curse papa wasn't sure if you were ready and now you're here and I just..I just want my mom." All of her thoughts and desires rushing out of her mouth as tears welled in her eyes as she looked to her mother.

Regina's eyes went wide as she listened to her daughter. She moved forward and she wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter and held the girl close. "Of course you can, Grace." she kissed her head gently and held back a sob as she felt the little girl relaxing into her chest. She could feel tears on her shirt as she continued to hold her daughter. "I'm here now and I am never going to let you go. I promise you that, sweetheart."

Grace pulled back to look at her mother and she whispered. "Thank you, mama." Her head went back to rest on the woman's chest and she tightened her arms around her as she held her close. Everything actually felt right now.

Regina held Grace for god knows how long and only parted when Jefferson called down that the sandwiches were ready. She pulled back and wiped the girl's tears before she was grabbing her hand and then Auri's so they could go down to the kitchen to share a late dinner together.

The rest of the evening was the four of them getting used to this new dynamic that they found themselves in. Regina and Jefferson getting use to being so close to one another again and trying to figure out just what this relationship was between them as well as navigating the two girls. Regina had to get use to having two little girls looking up to her and the younger one clinging to her throughout their meal. Grace was dealing with the fact that her mother was actually here in their lives and her sister, her baby sister!, was finally back. And Auri...well Auri was probably the most adjusted out of all of them. She had already spent days with Regina before she even knew that the woman was her mother so she was use to being around her and before the curse she spent time with her father and her big sister. Now they were all together and she was so very happy.

Soon enough it was bath and bedtime. Both Regina and Jefferson gave Auri her bathe and then tucked her into the bed with her big sister. Regina was convinced to join them in the middle and a book was shoved into her hands. So, she read to her girls. She used different voices and got into the story like she did with Henry and like she did with Aurelia when the girl spent time with her back at her house. She didn't notice the way Jefferson was staring at her since her attention was solely on the book and her girls.

Jefferson couldn't believe that Regina was actually here. He thought about having his Queen back in the Enchanted Forest when it was just him and their daughter's. So having her now doing the bedtime routine was just too perfect. He stood in the doorway watching as the three of them eventually feel asleep. After a few minutes he moved forward and tucked the three of them in and kissed their heads. "Sleep well, my loves." He then turned out of the room and shut the door behind him. He finally had everything that he desired and now..now he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 **Ella- I do plan on having a few flashbacks about Regina and Jefferson in the Enchanted Forest. Probably in the chapter when Regina gets her memories back**

 **For those that are dying for more moments with the Mad Queen family no worries! I have tons in store for them! Cute things, angsty things and funny things as too!**


	13. Maybe Just Maybe

**Alrighty here is the next chapter! This took me a bit longer since I had to write Cora and I had to get into that mindset. I hope I did her some bit of justice.**

 **As always read, enjoy and leave a review!**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters.**

The night Regina spent with her daughters was like something she hadn't experienced before. Well, something she hadn't experienced in such a long time. Both of her girls were so eager to be near her. So eager to be read to and snuggled with. It was the first time in a long time that she had fallen asleep so easily.

But the night was now over and it was the next morning. Everyone was up and in the kitchen. The girls chatting and catching up with one another while Jefferson and Regina worked awkwardly together to make something for breakfast. It had been so long since they were together in such close quarters and it was different now. Jefferson didn't have to hide the fact that they had two beautiful little girls together. Regina knew now, though she still didn't remember, but she knew and that was all that mattered to Jefferson. He knew that he would have to give her some time, hopefully not that much time, before she figured out just what she wanted them to be. If they were going to be anything. That thought alone had him frowning as he made the eggs.

Regina was also lost in her thoughts. She had to worry about figuring out why her mother was suddenly in town and what she could possibly want with her. She knew in order to do that she would have to leave her girls, and Jefferson, to go and figure all of this out. But she wasn't ready to do that just yet. She just wanted this normalcy to stick around for just a little bit longer. But of course that wasn't going to happen. Not in the town they lived and especially because of who she was.

Thankfully she was torn from her dark thoughts by Aurelia. The little girl jumped down from where she was currently coloring and she went over to wrap her arms around her mother's waist and gave her a tight hug. "Mama? After breakfast can you braid my hair like you always do? I like it when you braid my hair." She looked up to the woman with a bright smile on her face and her curls cradling her shoulders and face.

Regina couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she nods her head. "Of course, Auri. Once breakfast is finished we'll get ready for the day. Then..we'll I have a few things to handle." She paused and looked towards Jefferson before she glanced back to Auri. She noticed that Grace was also looking at her now. "But we will meet up once again for lunch once I finish up my work. How does that sound?"

Aurelia was pouting but couldn't say anything because her father was coming to her side and scooping her up into his arms. "Daddy!"

"While mama is working we'll have some fun, bunnies. I promise. Like she said it won't take long and once she's finished we'll all have lunch together." Jefferson said as he turned Aurelia around in his arms and kissed her nose.

"At Grannys?" She questioned with a bright smile. "I want Granny to makes me a grilled cheese! She always cuts mine into a smiley face, daddy."

Regina and Jefferson shared another look and remained slightly for a few moments as they thought that over. They were sure that lunch time Granny's would be busy and that meant that everyone would be able to see the new family. Word would spread and that meant Regina's mother might get wind of what was happening in Regina's life. That is if she didn't know already. Regina's lips pursed together at her thoughts but she quickly controlled her features and she offered her daughter a kind smile. "That depends on how my work goes, Goldie. I might be kind of tired and if I am I'd rather come back home and have lunch with just you guys." But she knew that The Charming's would want to discuss whatever will happen with her mother and she also wanted to check on her son to see how he was faring. So it was possible that there small family lunch would be interrupted.

Grace frowns slightly at hearing this. She knew for a fact that her mother was going to see her own mother, her grandmother?, and she knew from the looks and the brief discussion she heard last night that the woman was dangerous. It still made her nervous to know that her mother was going to see this woman but she knew that her mother was strong and would be able to protect herself. She was pretty strong afterall. Sighing she nods her head and said. "Okay. Just as long as we have lunch together. I don't care where we have it."

Regina smiled at the girl and she nods her head. "As long as we are together that's all that matters."

After their discussion the rest of the morning moved about swimmingly. They had breakfast together and everyone was focused on each other. Regina learning as much as she can about her daughters while Jefferson listened along with a proud smile on her face. After breakfast Regina helped Aurelia get ready and was surprised when Grace joined her and asked if Regina could braid her hair as too. That was how Jefferson found them. Grace settled between Regina's legs as the woman braided her hair while Aurelia stood behind Regina brushing her hair.

Jefferson leaned up against the doorframe and he smiled at his girl's. "Are my bunnies ready? I have quite the day planned for us."

Aurelia dropped the brush and she quickly ran over to her father to show off her hair and so he could pick her up. Once she was in his arms she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "What are we going to do, daddy!?"

"I was thinking could start with us playing a few games of hide and seek. Then having high tea in the backyard with the tea set and the fine china of course. Which we lead to a movie of the ladies choice. By then we can meet up with your mother and have lunch."

"Hide and seek?" Aurelia said with a bright smile on her face. "Let's play right now!" She wiggled out of her father's arms and was already rushing down the hall. She had to find a good place for her to hide.

Grace was less enthusiastic as her sister. She wanted to spend time with her mother but she understood she had a things to handle. She reached up to touch the braids that her mother had done to her hair before she was turning about so she could look at the other woman. "Once you get home can we play with my dollhouse?"

Regina gently cupped Grace's cheeks. "I promise. We can play with the dollhouse and you can even help me make dinner." She pressed a soft kiss to Grace's forehead and let her go. She kept her eyes on the girl until she was out of the room, probably chasing after her sister. She then turned her gaze to Jefferson and noticed that he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. Just the fact you called this place home. Little queen, does that mean you'll be moving in?" Jefferson asked with a smirk as he stepped closer to her.

Regina stood up and frowned slightly as she realized that she had called this mansion home. She looked towards Jefferson as he came closer to her, close enough that she could touch him, and she said. "We'll talk about that when I get back, Jefferson. We have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"Be careful."

"I know."

And with that Regina used her magic to leave. She had already decided the best place to find her mother was to return to her own home. She was sure that her mother had already found her way inside and was merely waiting for her to return home. She hoped that she was wrong since the thought of her mother being in her house without her mother made her stomach clench. The photos of Henry would be obvious that she had a child and of course the toys that were probably still scattered about would make it obvious that she had a child in the home recently. She could only hope that her mother didn't know about Aurelia.

She landed on her feet in her living room. The house was silent and she looked around with unsure of eyes and her ears trained on any noise that would indicated that someone else was in her home. But she heard nothing. So she moved further into her home and checked around. It was empty. Breathing a sigh of relief she decided to straighten up. She hadn't gotten a chance to do so in a few days because of the issue with the cricket being murdered and her getting arrested for it. She pursed her lips together and focused instead on putting the toys away before she moved into the kitchen to work on the dishes. She was so busy scrubbing away at the pot that she didn't hear nor feel her mother enter the room.

"Really, Regina. Is this the kind of life you wanted for yourself when you cast this silly curse.."

Regina all but jumped out of her skin. Her stomach was churning and her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She dried off her shaky hands before she turned to look at her mother. She looked the same as she always did. "Mother. What a surprise to see you here. You know, considering the fact that you are suppose to be dead.."

Cora merely gave her daughter a smile. She moved forward and carefully tucked a loose strand of Regina's hair behind her ear. "It's shorter now. Quite manish in my opinion. But you wear it well, dear." She ignored her daughter's sarcasm completely. Instead she stepped back and looked around the kitchen with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Regina stated bluntly as she stared her mother down.

"You." Cora replied with a firm tone. She noticed her daughter's disbelieving look and she sighed. "Is it so hard to believe that I missed you, Regina. That I want to make sure that you are alright here in this strange land. I heard that your plans fell through, which I didn't find surprising at all, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"When have you ever cared about my wellbeing mother?" Regina snapped as she pushed herself off the counter. She knew that this was probably just a ploy and god how she hated that some of her mother's words hit her right where they were intended. She wanted her mother to care. "You've never cared for anything that I actually cared for and you know it."

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I do now? I just want to work towards our relationship, Regina." Cora placed her hands on Regina's forearms. She noticed how her daughter tensed at the touch but she said nothing. "I just want you, dear. Think about that. I won't push you into anything. If you desire to talk you can find me at the docks." With a gentle squeeze to her daughter's arms she let go and used her magic to leave.

Regina stood there with a shocked expression on her face. That was not how she imagined the conversation going and the answers she got sure as hell wasn't what she thought she would get. She knew that her mother must have another agenda. But did she? Maybe, just maybe, her mother was actually here for her. Not for power or for control. Just her. It was all Regina wanted

But could she believe it?


	14. We Wait

**Hello people of earth! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying where the story is going! Here's the next chapter. As always enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you guys think!**

 **I don't own OUAT**

After Cora left the mansion Regina stood in the spot in the kitchen for a good five minutes just thinking everything over before she pulled out her phone to let Jefferson know that her mother did show up but she was fine. Then she sent a message to Emma as well, knowing that Emma would let her parents know. Sighing she turned back to washing her dishes, needing to keep her mind on the way the soap suds and the sponge felt in her hand and not on the way her mother gripped her arms. She didn't want to think about her mother right now but that was all she was doing. She wasn't sure if she could believe the woman. Her gut was telling her no that she shouldn't help her heart, her damn heart, was telling her that maybe this time wouldn't be like the other times. But then it was highly likely that this time was indeed like the other times.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice her phone vibrating on the counter until it nearly fell off. She quickly picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "What?"

"How did the meeting go? Are you alright? Should we meet at Jefferson's place to talk about what we are going to do?" Emma asked from where she was settled at her parent's house.

Regina rolled her eyes at this and she waited a few moments before she replied. "Why would I telling you what happened when I'm just going to wind up saying it a million more times for the dimwits you call mom and dad. We can meet at Granny's for lunch. Be there at 1." She didn't give the blonde a moment to respond before she was ending the phone call. She tossed her phone back onto the counter before she gripped the edge of said counter and lowered herself, taking in deep breathes, trying her best to focus her thoughts and clear her head at the same time.

Once she was sure that she was collected she pushed away from the counter and focused back on the skillet that once held meatballs that she and Goldie had been making. No not Goldie. Aurelia. Her daughter. A small smile tugged at her lips as she scrubbed away at the dish. She had a daughter now. Two daughters. Sure, she didn't remember carrying them nor giving birth to them but she did and she needed to remember that. She wanted to wait until she got whatever was happening with her mother taken care of but she wasn't sure if she could wait that long. She needed to remember her girls. She would talk it over with Jefferson.

Jefferson.

Yet, another complication. They had two little girls together. They obviously had feelings for one another, feelings that she simply can't remember, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Did she have feelings for him still? Were there any hidden memories that will change her mind about the two of them. That will make her want to be with him like they use to be? She couldn't think about this right now. She already had a million other things to think about and Jefferson could not be one of them. Not right now.

With that last thought she finished her dishes and then wiped down the counters before washing her hands and surveying her now clean kitchen. Happy with her work she turned on her heels and went to make sure everything else was tidied. By time her check was finished she figured that she should be meeting Jefferson, her girls and everyone else at Granny's. Grabbing her purse she gave one more glance around before she left out the door and started her way to Granny's.

The mayor, former mayor?, arrived at the diner only a few minutes before one. She hated being late to anything but as she walked in she noticed that only Jefferson and the girl's were inside waiting for her.

Aurelia turned around when she heard the little bell above the door jingle and she saw her mother. "Mama!" She exclaimed with a bright smile as she wiggled out of the booster seat she was settled in and rushed over to jump into her mother's waiting arms. "You're here!"

Regina caught Aurelia in her arms and kissed her head gently. She ignored the looks she got from the other's inside the diner and focused entirely on her daughter. "Of course I'm here. I told you that we would have lunch together." She carried her over to the table that Jefferson had gotten off to the side, noticing that it was a larger one that would be able to hold not only them but their guest that have yet to arrive, she sat down beside Grace and placed Aurelia back on the booster seat that she had. "Hello Grace."

"Hey, mom." Grace said with a bright smile on her face. It felt behind good to be able to call her mother that. Finally.

Regina grins brighter at this and then she turned her attention to Jefferson. "Jefferson." a regal nod and a playful smirk on her face.

"Queenie." A just as playful smirk on his face as he looked towards the mother of his children.

Regina couldn't help but make a face in his direction. "You are going to need to come up with a better nickname than that. Because that one is beyond juvenile."

"Oh I have plenty of nicknames for your, little Queen, you just don't remember them." He replied with a little smirk on his face.

Before Regina could say anything the door was opening once more and the Charmings were walking through the door. Henry looked around the diner and spotted his mom. He tugged on Emma's sleeve and pointed in the direction of his mother before he let go and rushed over to them. "Mom."

Regina stood up and hugged her son and kissed the top of his head. "Hello, little prince."

Henry stepped back after the hug and grins at his mom before he looked to the other people at the table and he merely gave them a half hearted wave. He sat down as the others joined them. Emma was at his side and then his grandparents were settled as well.

"Hey guys." Emma said as she waved to the girls before she gave a nod to Jefferson. She still didn't fully trust the man but he seemed to be alright with his daughters and even Regina back. Their relationship still confused her but she had to remind herself, and her mother, that their relationship was none of their business.

The girls waved at Emma before they were caught up in their own business. Aurelia was busying coloring on the coloring sheet that Granny had given her when she first came in and Grace was reading one of the books that she had brought with her.

Once hello's were exchanged and orders were placed, which confused Regina sine she surely didn't say that she wanted to spend ALL of her lunch with the Charmings, the adults all looked at another before focusing on Regina. She figured that meant they wanted to know what happened back at her home with her mother. A part of her didn't want to tell them anything but she knew that she had to get it over with.

"Alright. She showed up at my house." The queen replied with a soft sigh. She tapped her fingers against the table top before continued. "We spoke."

"Obviously." Emma muttered. Why must this woman be so damn vague? It had to be one of things that Emma disliked the most about Regina.

"Care to elaborate, little queen? What else did she want?"

Regina glared at Emma before she looked to Jefferson. She sighed softly as she gripped her cup of rather warm coffee. "She wants me. Not in a malicious way or anything like that. I think she just wants to build a relationship."

Jefferson was already shaking his head. He shifted in his seat so he could look at Regina. "You know that isn't what he wants. You know it, Regina." he rarely called her by her name and that's how she knew that he meant business. He let that sink in before he continued. "You know that there is something else she wants, Regina. She always has an agenda. You can't let her get into your head.

Regina's top lip curled slightly but she said nothing because she knew that it was true. She knew that her mother had to be here for another reason but she hated hearing it aloud. She tore her eyes away from him as Ruby came over with their food.

She sat back and helped Aurelia get the crust off her grilled cheese and then helped her pour the ketchup. She then made sure that both Grace and Henry were alright before she poured her dressing on her salad. Once she was ready she looked up to Snow and noticed that the woman was staring at her. "Are you going to give me your enlightening opinion?"

Snow White sighed softly and she replied. "I believe that Jefferson is right, Regina. She can't be trusted. You can't.."

"Can't wait?" Regina cut right in. "Fall into her tricks and ruin someone's life like you did?" She couldn't help but snap. She knew that it was wrong. She knew that it wasn't Snow's fault. That her mother had just done what she did best. Manipulate the young girl's feelings to achieve what she wanted. But it still made Regina angry.

"Regina. Can we focus on what's happening now and not what happened in the past?" David said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder when he realized that she wasn't going to say anything.

Snow White shook her head as she said. "It's alright, Charming." She offered him a smile before she looked back to Regina. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure. We don't know for sure what her game plan is so I think we just have to wait and see." Regina said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"And if she tries to k-...hurt someone again?" Emma said as she tossed a look to the children before she focused on Regina once again.

"I don't think she will. Hurt anyone else in town again. She did what she did for the reason and hurting someone else doesn't make any sense. Especially if her agenda is to get to me. She'd probably try to be on her best behavior." Regina reasoned with a slight frown smile.

"So what do we do?"

"Now we just wait."


	15. Guess Who!

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. As always enjoy and maybe leave a review?**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters. I'm just messing around with them.**

Soon enough, the initial discussion of what had happened between Regina and Cora,and of their planning of just waiting for Cora to make her next move before they decided what to do, ended and there was a bit of a tension that could be felt at everyone at the table. Regina wanted to spend time with her daughters, and perhaps Jefferson, without the prying eye of the Charmings. She didn't want to be friends with them and she was only being cordial since her son was here. But it was getting harder by the second when they just wouldn't _leave_.

Emma noticed the tension, just like she was sure her parents could, and she decided to act on it. She wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulder and looked towards her parents. "I think we should get going. Things to do and stuff like that."

Henry's nose scrunched up as he looked towards her birth mother. "Things?"

"Yep."

Regina's brow scrunched up at this and she too replied. "Things?"

"Yep." Emma replied once again before she was glancing towards her father, hoping that he understood what she was trying to do. "Remember. Things we have to do.."

David's face scrunched up before he relaxed his features and nods his head in agreement. "Yes of course. C'mon guys. Things to take care of." He wasn't entirely sure what Emma was up to but she seemed serious about it so he went along with it. He waved Ruby over and got boxes for the food that had been left uneaten before she was rubbing Mary Margaret's shoulder and gesturing for her to get up first.

Mary Margaret wasn't entirely sure what was going on but she figured she should just go along with it. So she stood and gathered her things. Her eyes wandering over the two little girls that were settled near Regina and that was when she realized what Emma was trying to do. "Oh." She breathed out. She tossed Emma a nod before offering Regina an apologetic smile. "Let us know if anything happens?"

Regina merely raised a brow at her former step-daughter and replied. "If it it's anything that deals with my mother and her plan for the town then yes. I'll let you know. Anything other than that then no I shall not." she didn't need Snow White in her business, especially business that dealt with her mother.

Mary Margaret wanted to say something about that but she closed her mouth and merely nods her head. "Alright." she took David's waiting hand so they could leave.

Henry had gotten up at his birth mother's urging. With a sigh he moved around the edge of the table and offered his mother a quick and quite awkward hug. "Bye mom."

"Good bye, Henry. I'll see you soon?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Which made the woman's heart hurt since she wasn't sure when she would be able to see her son again.

"Course." He said with a smile. He stepped back and let Emma's arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked towards Grace and the little girl at his mother's smile and offered them a weak wave before he turned on his feet and walked out of the diner with the rest of his family.

Regina watched him go and stared at the door that he had walked through. She only glanced away as she felt a hand rest on top of her hand that resided on the table. She saw that it was Jefferson. A small smile came to her face and she gave him a nod to show that she was alright before she was turning her attention back to the girl's that where at the table at her. Her daughters. She could say that every minute and she still wouldn't be able to fully believe. She had two daughter. Her and Jefferson had children together. She wanted to know what happened between them. She wanted to remember carrying her children. She wanted to remember everything. It was then that she decided that she would make the memory potion today.

Grace had been watching her mother with concern clear in her eyes. "Mom?"

Regina blinked at her words, coming out her thoughts, and looked towards her daughter. "Yes, dear?"

"Are you alright?" Grace asked softly.

Regina let herself smile and she nods her head as she reached forward and gave Grace's shoulder a gentle pat, trying her best to reassure her daughter. "I'm fine, Grace. I was merely thinking about a few things." she wouldn't tell her daughters about her thoughts of making the potion until she was sure that she would be able to do so. She knew that Jefferson still had the vial of the memory potion so she was sure that she would be able to remake it.

Jefferson knew that something was plaguing Regina's mind and he also knew that she would talk about it when she was ready to talk about it. He ruffled Grace's hair and he offered her a smile. "Let's get this food wrapped up and head home. I'm thinking we should convince your mother to play a few rounds of that game you enjoy so much."

Grace lit up at that and she grins as she nods her head. "Alright, papa."

Soon the family had their food packed up and with their attention locked on one another and not the various looks they got from the people in the diner they left. Since Jefferson lived further out they drove back to his home. The drive was filled with Grace trying to teach her little sister the right words to the song playing on the radio. While Aurelia continued to purposefully sing the words wrong just to giggle at her actions. Which would lead to Jefferson singing the wrong lyrics right along with his youngest just to get her to giggle even more.

Grace would merely playfully roll her eyes and mutter. "You are utterly hopeless.."

Regina couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she listened to her daughters and Jefferson playing around as they drove. This..this is what she had been missing. She was so glad to have it now. She didn't have long to think about this since they were arriving at Jefferson's home, her home?, she wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do. She wanted to get her memories back and then have a talk with Jefferson before they decided on anything.

Jefferson and Regina helped the girl's out of the car and then into the house. Jefferson took the leftovers into the kitchen and had the girl's take Regina to where they wanted to settle down and play which winded up being the playroom. Both girls held one of their mother's hands as the walked happily to the playroom. Once inside Grace let go and quickly rushed to get her favorite board game Guess Who.

"We're gonna play. Auri..you can be on mom's team okay? And I'll be on papa's" Grace said as she went to the table and started to put the game together. She knew that her sister was too young to play on her own and she figured that she would enjoy playing with their mom.

"Okay!" Aurelia exclaimed with a bright smile as she followed her sister to the table.

With the game set up and the parents in the room with the children the game started. It started off innocent enough but soon enough Regina and Jefferson's competitive sides came out. They were tied and the next game would declare just who was the winner.

"I think we should wager something on this next came, little Queen." Jefferson said as he fixed his pieces.

"A wager? What do you have in mind?" Regina asked with a smirk as she shifted Aurelia to her leg.

"A kiss."

Regina blinked at this and she couldn't help the light blush that came to her face as she replied. "A kiss."

"Yeah!" Aurelia declared with a smile. "Whoever loses has to kiss the other. On the lips." she added with a firm nod of her head. She knew that other mommy's and daddy's kissed and she wanted her parents too as well. Maybe they would stop being so weird around each other.

"So either way we get kissed. I don't see how the loser is being punished." Jefferson said with a smirk. Truthfully he didn't mind it. He's been wanting to kiss Regina for a while now. It's been so long since he was able to feel her lips against his own.

Regina pretended to consider some other form of punishment before she replied. "Perhaps the loser has to give a kiss and take care of dinner tonight?"

Jefferson would have agreed to anything and hearing that it was only dinner he eagerly nods his head. "Deal." he held out his hand for the brunette to shake.

Regina studied the hand for only a few seconds before she took it in her own and gave it a shake. "Deal."

Grace and Aurelia both giggled at this and leaned into their respective parent so they could get a better look at the game that was about to happen between them. It started off with Regina going first and then Jefferson following suit. Both of them trying to guess just who the other person had while trying not to make their own person obvious to the other. The game didn't last long and ended with Regina claiming her victory with a smirk on her face.

The girls cheered at this and clapped their hands and poked at their father. "You gotta kiss her now, papa. You lost!"

"Yeah it's only fair."

Jefferson looked to Regina with a playful look on his face. "We do have the follow the rules Regina.." He stood up from the table and moved to where she was sitting with Aurelia still in her lap.

"I suppose we do." Regina agreed. She placed Aurelia down on the ground before she was standing before Mad Hatter. "My kiss." a small smirk playing on her face as she looked to him.

"As my queen demands." With that he leaned in and pressed his lip against Regina's. As soon as their lips touched it was like it was the first time they kissed. Pure magic. The feel of her lips against his heart racing and the need to put his hands on her hips and bring her close intense. But he remained good and kept a hand at his side though the other came up to cup her cheek.

As soon as his lips touched her own Regina couldn't help but lean into him. His familiar scent, the way his hand felt on her cheek was so familiar. She wasn't sure who deepened the kiss but it didn't matter. Especially not when the deepened kiss seemed to trigger something inside of her. It was like her mind seemed to open up and she remembered everything.

Flashes of her and Jefferson together came to mind. Them in her garden, them meeting together in the forest, them lying together in bed as a couple. Those memories shifted and then she could see Grace. Holding little Grace. Carrying the little one in her stomach and right under her heart. She could see herself passing the girl to Jefferson so he could protect their girl. She remembered the tears before she was forgetting every holding her. Then she was remembering Aurelia. Her little one. Her bit of hope in a dark time in her life and yet that was taken from her. The feeling of being threatened by her enemies, by Gold. Her desire to protect Aurelia. Jefferson and her once again curled up together with their youngest between them before he was taking her away as well. The tears that she shed as he took her away. Then her forgetting. Her mind was racing just as fast as her heart and she couldn't catch her breath. She tore away from Jefferson and her hands immediately went to rest at her heart and her head.

Jefferson stepped back and studied Regina with wide eyes. "Regina? Are you alright? I shouldn't have done that I-"

Regina cut him off as she stepped forward and grasped his hands. "I remember."

"What?" Jefferson asked almost breathlessly as he looked to her.

"I remember everything. Us." Her hand moved up to cup his cheek gently before she continued. "The girls. I remember everything, Jefferson.."

"And..?"

Regina was silent for a few seconds as she thought about his question. What did this mean for her? She knew that she loved her daughter regardless. She also knew that back in Enchanted Forest she had loved Jefferson. Did she love him nwo? Could he love her after everything she had done to them? There was only way to find out. And with that thought she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She wasn't sure what to expect but the moment he kissed her back she knew that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to make this work.

They had to.

 **Hateme101 and The World Of Fantasy** \- I totally understand where you are coming from! Don't worry she hasn't forgiven them for what they did just yet. It's going to be a while before they get to that point.


	16. Tea and Cookies

**Alrighty! Thanks for the reviews and the favs on the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. As always enjoy and tell me what you guys think!**

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time nor the characters**

The girls stood there for a few seconds as they tried to figure out just what was happening between their parents. They had kisses and then their mother said she remembered and they got all mushy eyed and kissed once again. Goldie was obviously more confused than her older sister but she could tell that both her mother and her father were happy so she decided that she should be happy as well. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and giggled as she looked up to them.

Grace on the other hand was older. She was pretty sure what her mother meant when she said that she remembered and she was sure that she understood why her father was so happy. Her mother wanted them. She remembered them and she wanted them and it made tears come to the girl's eyes as she too moved forward and wrapped her arms around her embracing parents.

Regina and Jefferson paused from the lip locking as the first kid made her presence known and wrapped her arms around their legs. Regina chuckled as she lifted up Aurelia and pressed soft kisses all over her face. She remembered being pregnant with her. She remembered holding her for the first time and just marveling at the little beauty in her arms. "When you were born, Auri, your hair was so fair and golden. Took me by total surprise. My little golden angel." she pressed more kisses all over face.

Aurelia giggled at that and the little girl eagerly leaned into the soft kisses she got from her mother. During the curse she never got kisses like these. The bears weren't the nicest people and they made her feel sad all the time. But here being snuggled by her mother and getting all those wonderful kisses made her heart swell and made her wrap her arms tightly around her mother. "It's why you named me?"

"Mmm hmm." Regina said as she wrapped an arm around Grace as the girl finally joined the group hug. "Those golden curls." She reached up to gently tug at the girl's locks and couldn't help but chuckle as the girl swatted at her hand.

"Whatta about Gracie!?" Aurelia asked with a bright smile on her face.

Regina looked towards Jefferson before she looked down to Grace. "Grace.." Her voice soft and she waited until the girl was looking up to her. "Was a beautiful baby. So quiet. She rested there in my arms and just stared up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers." She ran her fingers through the girl's brown hair.

Grace blushed as a smile came to her face. "Really?"

"Very true. Though you weren't very quiet when you were taken away from your mama. Had a right fit and I had to hold you for the rest of the day for you to calm down." Jefferson said with a chuckle. "Such a rowdy little bunny." he gave a pat to her head.

"She just missed her mother." Regina said softly. And god how she missed her first born. She had managed to give birth to Grace while the King and Snow were out together on holiday, Regina had feigned sickness and stayed at the White Castle. With the king and the princess gone the queen was able to hold, nurse and simply adore Grace for two full days before Jefferson had to take her away. She let herself grieve the loss before she took away not only her memories but the memories of those in the castle. She couldn't risk even her most trusted maids to accidentally tell anything.

"I missed you for a long time." Grace whispered as she let her head rest on her mother's stomach.

Regina's eyes welled with tears and she tightened her arm around Grace and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "I know, sweetheart. I'm here now."

Jefferson wrapped his arms around his girl's the best that he could and just let the feeling of having the three of them back. Gods above how he had missed them. He knew that they would all need some time to heal but they would be able to do it together.

"How about we put on a film?" Regina asked softly. She probably wouldn't pay attention to it but it would give them the chance to sit down together and she would be able to wrap her arms around both her girl's and hold them close.

"Excellent idea. I can put us on a pot of tea and grab a few snacks." Jefferson said with a grin as he looked to his girls. "How does that sound?"

"Cookies!" Aurelia exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "Mama? Can we watch that one movie with the fish again?"

Regina's nose scrunched up at her youngest question as she said. "The fish?"

"Yeah! The fishy is lost and his papa has gotta find him." Aurelia explained with a hefty sigh as she looked to her mother. "Memember? We watched it after had 'roni and cheese?"

"Ohh." Regina said with a chuckle. "You mean Finding Nemo."

"Yeah that one!" Aurelia declared with a bright smile on her face. "We can watch that and eat cookies and drink tea."

Regina chuckles at that and she glances towards Jefferson. "Do you have that one?"

Jefferson shook his head. "My film collection is bit lacking at the moment. Perhaps you could help us, little queen?" He starts to guide them to where the tv was located in the family room.

"Yes I suppose I could." Was her reply as she carried the little one to the couch, noticing how Grace gripped at Regina's dress. She settled on the couch and waited for Grace to sit down at her side and got Aurelia settled on her lap before she got herself comfortable.

"You gonna use magic?" Aurelia asked eagerly.

"Yes." Regina replied with a smile, happy to see the curious and excited look on both her girl's face just because she was going to use magic. She held out her hand and concentrated on the DVD that rested on the shelf back at home. In a matter of seconds the case appeared in a cloud of purple smoke in her hand. "Here we go."

"Whoa." Grace said with a grin as she took the case from her mother and looked it over. She hadn't seen the woman use magic in front of her like that before and it was pretty cool.

"Do we have magic, mama?" Aurelia asked with a curious expression on her face as she tapped her fingers against the palm of her mother's hand.

Regina's nose scrunched up as she thought it over and she replied. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. My mother had magic and I have magic. I assume that it is something that is passed down from mother to children."

Aurelia looked from her mother to her sister and then back to her mother with an excited smile on her face. "I wanna do magic! We can try it right now mama. I wanna do magic like you."

Regina wanted to be happy at her daughter's enthusiasm but she couldn't. Not when her mother was in town and not with the possibility of the woman turning her attention to her grandchildren if they did have magic. "How about we focus on the movie now and I'll think about the magic?"

Aurelia pouts at this but she nods her head. "Okay, mama." she let her head rest on her shoulder and snuggled into her. "We watch the movie and then talk about magic?"

"Perhaps." Regina reasoned. Before she could say anything else Jefferson was coming back into the room with a tray full of cookies and tea cups.

"And our afternoon tea is served my ladies." He placed down the tray and then gave a bow before he was taking the movie from Grace and putting the movie into the player so they could watch it together. Once the movie was on he turned and took the free spot on the couch beside Regina.

Without a second thought Regina shifted a bit so she could lean into Jefferson once he was settled beside her. Regina couldn't believe that she was settled here on the couch with Jefferson, snuggled up with him really, and watching Finding Nemo with their children. It made the former Queen's head spin but her heart swell. God, she was so damn happy.

If only this happiness would last.


	17. Discussions

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favorites on the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. It's been awhile since an update but never fear cause one is now here! So read, tell me what you guys think and of course enjoy!**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters.**

The next two days seemed to fly by for the little family. There were sightings nor mentions from Cora, which a small yet growing part of Regina was worried about, meant that she could spend time with her girls and with Jefferson. She spent those two days reading stories, watching films, playing games and starting up that flirtation she had with Jefferson years ago.

It was nice.

But it was also a bit confusing. Well, the last part was confusing for the brunette. She had no problems with connecting with her girls and fitting right into their lives like she had always been there. But with Jefferson she wasn't entirely sure where they stood. Yes, they kissed, and it was damn good, but she wasn't sure if they were together or not. After tucking the girls in at night she usually wound up falling asleep in his bed but it never felt right. She was nervous and unsure of herself and those were two emotions that she was not comfortable with having. So after putting Aurelia down for her nap on the third day and making sure that Grace was settled at her desk reading, Regina went to find Jefferson because they needed to have a chat. They needed to figure out what they were going to do.

Regina found him in the library and stood in the doorway, just watching him for a few moments, before she cleared her throat and offered him a soft smile. "I was thinking we could talk.."

Jefferson looked away from the window and stared down his Queen before he nods his head in agreement. "I think we do." He nods towards the couch before he walked over and sat down and waited for her to join him.

Slowly the former mayor moved into the room and settled down on the couch beside him. She offered him another smile as she got herself comfortable. She was gathering a bit of time and also trying to gather her thoughts. Soon enough she had them together and she said. "We need to discuss what we are going to do."

"About your mother?"

Regina snorted at that and shook her head. "About the girls. About living arrangements and about us." her voice going a bit soft as she looked to him.

Jefferson was silent for a few moments as he thought that over. "I'm sure the first two depend more on the last subject of discussion, Gina." he grasped her hand, noting that it was trembling slightly, and he gave it a soothing squeeze before he went on. "We need to talk about us. What we are going to do. I've known what I've wanted for the longest time. I need to know what you want to do, little Queen."

Regina sat there for a few moments and considered his statement. What did she want to do? She glanced to him and that look in his eyes let her know what he wanted and couldn't help the nerves that fluttered in her stomach. She knew what she wanted but it frightened her. All of this frightened her but she wanted this. God, how did she want this. She took in a slow breath and she tilted her palm so she could grasp his hand and squeezed it. "I want this." her voice soft as she looked to him.

That smile on her face widened and she couldn't help but grin at him. "Oh really..?"

Regina rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand. "Wipe that smile off your face or I'll change my mind."

Jefferson laughed as he leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "No take backs, little Queen. You are now mine." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in closer.

Regina couldn't help but laugh as leaned into him as he brought her close. "Shut up." She let her head rest against his chest as she snuggled into him. She missed this. She had her memories back and now she could remember all the nights they shared together. The two of them would sit together in her gardens ,when the king was gone with his precious princess, just curled into each other looking to the stars. If they weren't in her gardens then they were traveling together with his hat. Thinking of those times had her grinning as she snuggled further into him. "I missed this."

"And I missed you too, Regina. More than anything. It ached being so close to you and you not knowing about our girls. About us." He breathed against her hair as he held her close. "I missed having you in my arms."

Regina felt tears welled in her eyes and she breathed out. "And I missed you, Jefferson. I didn't even realize it but I missed you." She tilted her head so she could kiss him. A sigh escaping from her lips as his hand moved into her hair and tangled there. She felt his hand moving to the low of her back and bring her closer to his warmth. She hummed against his lips as she shifted closer to him so she could wrap his arm around his neck and held him close.

Jefferson deepened the kiss with a soft groan and brought his queen closer to him, nearly bringing her into his lap, as they continued on with their kissing.

As she was moved into his lap she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped from her lips as she shifted a bit and held him close. She knew that still needed to talk but she didn't understand want to stop kissing him. It's been so damn long since they kissed like this. But she needed to stop this before it turned into something they probably shouldn't be doing with one daughter awake and reading and the other taking a light nap. So, she tilted her head away from his tempting lips and whispered. "We need to stop this."

The Mad Hatter merely tilted his head so he could start kissing along her jaw as he replied. "You are no fun."

Regina laughed at that and replied. "We have things to discuss, my love. We can continue with this when the children are sleeping and we have more time for ourselves." She reached up to grasp his hair gently as he got to a sensitive part of her neck.

The man actually pouts against her skin and pulled back to show her the pout. "Fineee." he whined as he let his hands drop down to her waist.

Another laugh escaped from her lips at that pout and she let her hand pat his chest a few times before she pulled back from him and settled on the couch beside him. She figured if she wasn't in his lap they wouldn't be tempted to continue this. She ran her fingers through her short locks as she gathered herself. "Let's talk."

"Alright. Alright." He shifted so he could face her. "We checked us off your list now we have the children and arrangements."

"Indeed." Regina replied with a slow nod her head. She looked around his library before she looked back to him. "I want to be with you, Jefferson, and I want out girls with us. I think we need to decide where we want that to be."

Jefferson nods his head slowly and let his thoughts wander a bit as he considered what he was saying. "What is it that you want that to be? I find that I don't mind leaving this place if you want to relocate to your own home." Honestly he wouldn't mind it at all. He was a prisoner in this mansion and he didn't want to think of those things when he roamed this halls. He wanted to focus more on his children and on his queen and he couldn't do that if he was getting lost in his thoughts about being stuck here.

Regina breathed a soft sigh of relief at hearing that he wouldn't mind moving to her home. She still had hope that her relationship with her son and she didn't want him to think that she was leaving him for her new family. And if she left the house they lived in together she feared that was what he would think. It was also the point of her actually enjoying her home. She loved that white mansion and she didn't want to part with it. "Truly?"

"Yes." He grasped her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "As you said I want us to be together as a family and I don't care where that happens, Regina. As long as it happens."

At that Regina leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips before she was pulling back and offering him a soft smile.

"No need to thank me, my Queen." His voice soft as he kept hold of her hands. "When do you want to head to your place?" He knew that they had to talk to the girls first about this but he was sure that it would be okay with them.

"Whenever we can. I don't want to rush you getting you and Grace's things together and I still need to set the house up." She would be using magic to make two extra rooms in the house. A bedroom for Grace, since Aurelia already had the guest room, and then a spare room since the spare one was taken. "I'd like for the girls to be able to put their rooms together. Aurelia already has a few things but she surely needs more. When all of this is settled with my mother I think we should go on a shopping trip out of town. Give us a chance to be together and not worry about anything."

Jefferson perked up at the thought of getting out of town and he nods his head. "I have a few things that need to be packed but I'm sure that you're magic can do the rest." He waved a hand around the library before he was looking back to his Queen. "I say two days?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Regina replied as she leaned in and gave him another kiss. This one still as sweet as the previous one but also had a little something lingering. She pulled back on slightly and breathed out. "And once we are settled. I say that we take the time to christen the new house." Sure it wasn't new to her but it would be for Grace and Jefferson.

The Hatter's eyes darkened at the thought and he whispered. "Excellent idea, my queen, Excellent idea." he closed in the gap between them so he could steal another kiss from his queen.

 **More fluff this chapter! I hope you guys like it. Next chapter isn't going to be as fluffy just a fare warning. But things will be revealed and there might be just a little bit of Regal Believer!**


End file.
